


The Ties That Bind

by photogiraffe77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/pseuds/photogiraffe77
Summary: Levi is an Omega who lives in the palace and serves the First Prince, a cruel man with a torrid obsession regarding his shortcomings. Erwin, the Second Prince, has returned from his military training and must select an Omega mate from the list of suitable, eligible brides. But what ensues from the ceremony is more than he thought he would ever discover, including a key to accessing a part of their world long forgotten.(I am terrible at summaries, this will eventually contain an excerpt once I have one I like)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 82
Kudos: 269





	1. Gold & Carmine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here this goes. I want to first say that this story is a gift to my dear friend, Meaka. She is such a lovely human who has helped inspire my many Eruri ideas, including listening to my half rambles and brain nonsense, as we so affectionately dub it. Without her, I wouldn't have found the courage to start an ABO story. So thank you, my friend! You are a lovely human, and I hope this fic is a worthwhile gift.
> 
> Visit Meaka's awesome work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka) or say hey to her on [Tumblr](https://meak-a.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> See you at the bottom for more notes!

“ _ It isn’t meant to weigh you down, Levi.” _

_ “Then what is it, mother?” _

Levi ran his fingers over the surface, the metal cold beneath his touch, chilled from the lingering frigid air. He was a servant; his chambers held no hearth, nor the comfort of wool. The stark straw for his bedding and the smooth gold of his collar were the only textures Levi knew, the only ones he would ever know.

_ “It is a ring of protection.” _

He loathed it, with every fiber of his being. He abhorred the collar, the outward marker of everything that made him vulnerable, but also, desirable. He didn’t want to be either of those things, for it was nothing but trouble. To be caught by an alpha, mated, left to bear children for someone he found disgusting, but could never detach from. It was all instinctual and oh so sickening. 

He pulled at the collar once more, the biting pressure on the back of his neck a reminder that it couldn’t come off by sheer force alone. He had to use the key, an instrument that was no longer in his possession. And it would never be in his own possession, for his body wasn’t his. It didn’t belong to Levi, no. It belonged to the King’s eldest son, of whom he served. 

“Levi?” called a young woman’s voice, belonging to none other than his cousin, Mikasa. Perhaps they were really cousins, or perhaps they were just born in the same brothel to two omega whores who claimed to be sisters. Either way, she was his only family now. 

The dark-haired man raised his even darker eyes, catching the gaze of the young woman. She was two years his junior, and he felt responsible for her. But more often than not, it was Mikasa who tended to Levi, though the man hated to admit it. “What is it?”

“Master is waiting for you,” she said, tone absent from her speech. She always had a way of doing that, of keeping the feminine lilt from her voice, to give nothing away about herself nor hint at her intentions. 

He wanted, more than anything, to say, ‘so what?’ and turn his head away. His one desire was to crawl into that piss-poor excuse of a straw bed and sleep, rest his weary bones and never look back at the god-forsaken castle he hailed as home. “I will be right there,” he replied, looking down at his bed one more time.

“Master will be displeased if you’re late.”

“What else is new?” he shot back sharply. 

“Levi--”

“I’m coming, stop crying,” he stated as he rose to his bare feet, the hardwoods shifting under his minuscule weight. 

“I wasn’t crying,” Mikasa countered as they exited the small room and continued down the back hallway. The palace had many secrets passages for servants to use in an effort to keep them from being seen. Slavery was seen as a necessary evil, according to the higher-ups in the Church. How else could a kingdom function without remedial tasks left to those less fortunate? It was viewed as a way to curb homelessness and keep beggars from littering the streets. As slaves, they served a purpose, a function within society; they were gifted with a way to contribute, despite them being poor and destitute. The secret hallways kept them out of sight, for those of notoriety rarely wanted to lay eyes on the faces of their slaves - then, it would be too difficult to ignore their humanity. 

“What does he want this evening?”

“The same as always.” Mikasa doesn’t have to speak with inflection for Levi to know the heaviness of those words. He had not recently been summoned, as the first prince has been busy lately, galavanting across all of Trost, preparing political speeches to convince the people to hand over gold in the form of heightened taxes, to fund the military in preparation for the impending war. The citizens were stupid, in Levi’s humble opinion. The coin they were so foolishly handing over paid for nothing but the first prince’s dick to get wet in the bellies of countless omegas in brothels at every stop along his political path. 

And now that he was home from his misadventures, the bastard was ready to wet his dick once more in his favorite omega. The idea of being touched by him again made Levi’s stomach churn.

“I don’t want to go,” Levi told his cousin, voice as soft as the candlelight glowing from the small lantern in Mikasa’s hand.

“I don’t want you to go either, Levi,” she admitted, steps slowing. The raven-haired man hadn’t noticed she had stopped altogether until he was a few paces ahead, the darkness of the hallway almost suffocating. 

“What is it?” he asked, not turning around.

“Will we live in a world one day where you won’t have to?”

Levi snorted at that, the ridiculous thought, the notion that he would be free to do anything. Who was he but a slave boy, a whorseson? Even if he were born the prince of some faraway land, he would never be exalted nor celebrated, so long as he presented as an Omega. He would always be breeding stock, his only value placed in the number of heirs he could present his suitor. His secondary gender assured his place in society, not his intelligence, nor his physical prowess, nor any other attribute, positive or otherwise.

“No,” Levi admitted, finally looking back over a slim shoulder. 

Mikasa didn’t utter another word, only took her cousin’s hand until they reached the end of the hall, a heavy door separating the secret passageway from the main part of the castle.

_ “What does it protect me from?” _

_ “Alphas, my precious darling.” _

** ***

The wind blew his golden hair, the smell of the ocean and the earth pulled him along, the steed beneath him hammered at the wet ground; it was in these moments that Erwin felt like he was flying, that he was free.

“Why does a prince need freedom when he already has everything he could ask for?” his dear friend and closest advisor, Mike Zacharias, had asked him once. Erwin only gave him a smile, knowing full well it would be a difficult concept to explain to a boy who came from nothing. To Mike, who grew up poor and went without, freedom was found in the heavy clinking of a coin bag - the freedom to choose what you ate, where you slept. And while Erwin couldn’t relate to that, he never once shot Mike’s logic down. They each had a point, and to Erwin, perspective was everything.

But it was only out here, along the wind-swept coast with the salt breeze kissing his fair skin, that Erwin forgot who he was. He wasn’t the Second Prince of Trost or the future commander or the ‘beloved’ alpha. He was simply a young man on a horseback ride with the world at his fingertips. 

“Erwin!” the familiar deep voice called his name, the sound of it almost drowned out by the crashing of turquoise waves. The late afternoon had turned gray, bringing with it the makings of a storm, giving the ocean a mystifying quality, as if it were beckoning him closer. The young prince slowed his horse before looking back. His best friend was approaching on a horse of his own - a two-toned, chocolate and tan steed. 

“Erwin, what are you doing out here? You just got home yesterday and now you run off?”

The 24-year-old prince had been away for military training as well as to receive his formal education. The young adult’s three years away had been a grueling time of self-discovery, pushing him to his limits both physically and mentally. As the second son of his father, King Leonard, his responsibility was to not take the throne, but instead, to command Trost’s many armies. Erwin missed the castle, his parents, and his friends, but even then, retuning was overwhelming. His arrival marked the beginning of his many royal responsibilities, namely, his duty to find a suitable Omega bride.

“Shouldn’t you be inside preparing for the ceremony?”

Erwin scoffed and rolled his baby blue eyes, shaking his head. “I want no part of that atrocious and archaic ceremony.”

Mike was caught up to him now, both beasts slowed to a light jog along the beach, the outline of their horseshoes stamped into the damp sand. “Erwin…” Mike started in a chastising tone.

“Don’t,” Erwin held up a hand in protest, turning his face away. “Please, just don’t.”

“I don’t know why you’re all pissy about choosing a bride. You are literally getting the pick of the litter!”

The blonde prince just sighed, leaning down to pat his horse’s thick neck affectionately. “I understand that some might see it that way, I truly do. But it’s such an old-world ideal. I don’t want to marry someone simply because they are forced to do so, or just because they are an Omega.”

Mike scoffed at that. “You realize any Omega would be lucky to have you and bear your pups, right?”

“And what if they don’t want to?” Erwin countered. 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Mike pressed, thin blonde eyebrows pinched in confusion. Erwin didn’t meet his gaze as he stopped his horse, stilling him to a pause. The ocean rolled, the cold sea spray clinging to his dark green cloak, the heavy material bearing the King’s seal. 

“Because maybe they want more for themselves than to be royal breeding stock.”

** ***

“You realize that this means nothing to me.”

Levi stared at the ceiling above him. In the dim candlelight, he thought perhaps if he squinted, he could make out the ornate designs that lined the width of the pleasure chamber, the secret, taboo room housed in the far wing of the castle. Everyone knew this room existed, just most chose to ignore its existence. It was easier for all parties to leave the pleasure chamber an unspoken, unacknowledged vice. 

“It means even less to me.”

“What the fuck did you say, Omega?” the first prince snarled, pulling the smaller man up by the back of his collar. The cold metal pushed heavily on his windpipe, forcing a pained cry from his throat. “This should mean  _ everything _ to you, you little whore! You get to suck the prince’s dick. How fortunate are you?” The bastard’s other hand snaked lower, palm flattened against Levi’s pale and slender chest, his fingertips finding their way over bruised and swollen nipples. Levi wished he could do something to slow the rapid pulsing of his heart, but alas, he couldn’t.

“It would be better if that dick belonged to an alpha.” This snide remark earned Levi a heavy, ringed hand across the face. Levi knew better than to comment on the eldest son’s Beta status, but he did it anyway. It was just too good. He had a personal vendetta to prove that his mouth was good for more than one purpose. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The prince growled, throwing Levi onto his back, the prince’s useless seed vacating his overused sex and running down his leg, filling the air with a sickly scent. “A slave can’t speak to me that way, let alone an Omega!” Another powerful slap reddened Levi’s cheek. It stung, but the raven-haired man refused to flinch at the contact, let alone cry. Prince Alexander could throw him around like a rag doll and it wouldn’t matter. Levi was equipped to handle such abuse.

“My Lord!” came the call of a man’s voice, proceeded by frantic knocking on the heavy chamber door. Alexander snarled, clearly infuriated by the interruption. 

“What is it?” the older prince demanded, reaching down to increase the pressure of the collar around Levi’s neck, forcing his silence.

“Your mother wishes you to see her in the tea parlor, my prince.”

“She is not my mother!” The way he shrieked the sentence was only further evidence of the man’s wavering mental stability, in Levi’s perspective. It was no secret that Alexander hated his step-mother, the Omega who wedded the King after his own mother died. The beautiful blonde woman even gave birth to an Alpha son, something the King’s first bride failed to accomplish. Levi had only been in the castle about a year, and while he had never met the second prince, it was pretty clear Alexander hated his half-brother’s guts. 

“I’m so sorry, my Lord!” the man apologized, voice still muffled from his position behind the door. “Your father requested you, too.”

Alexander scoffed, releasing his vice grip on the Omega’s collar, prompting the brunette to roll over on his side and sputter a haggard, pained cough. “Clean yourself up and then clean this room. It smells of your stink.” 

As the tall, red-headed man vacated the pleasure keep, he slammed the door with a resounding huff. Once he was sure he was alone, Levi let out a dry, hoarse laugh, the vibrations clawing at his sore throat. It was no secret that Prince Alexander fucked Omegas in an attempt to impregnate them. The man loathed his secondary sex almost as much as Levi did. But the little brunette found so much joy in the fact it was useless. His semen could wet Levi, but it would never, not in a million years, make a pup. The thought of the sheer pain and embarrassment this fact inflicted on Alexander gave Levi enough motivation to rise from the silken bed, his body sore and spent. That evening, he cleaned the pleasure chamber with something akin to a smug smirk painted on his face.

** ***

“Mother, must I?” Erwin asked again. He was seated across from the Queen, his hands folded in his lap, his tea untouched on the table in front of him.

His mother, Queen Loralei, gave a lively sigh that she tried, uselessly, to hide behind the rim of her porcelain teacup. “Erwin, my darling. You are considerate to a fault.”

“Mother, I just don’t feel like an Omega should be forced to marry me!” He didn’t see how this wasn’t obviously immoral. If Erwin met someone naturally, and they fell in love without prompting or pretenses, and they decided together to start a family, it would be different. 

“As the only Alpha male of our house, it is your duty, Erwin,” his mother stressed. They had had this conversation prior to Erwin’s departure for training. Foolishly, the second prince had hoped that his parents would move past it, but that appeared to simply be a pipe dream. “Alexander may sire children, Erwin, but they will be with a Beta girl. They will simply never be as strong or as capable as you or your pups. Besides,” the Queen murmured out the corner of her mouth, “getting that boy to settle down with a Beta would be a miracle, given his profound obsession.”

“But isn’t it barbaric?” He asserted, clearly still distressed. “How did you feel when you were presented to father? Surely, you felt like a prized farm animal!”

“I felt  _ honored _ , sweetheart.” She leaned over then, placing a delicate hand on top of her son’s. Her fingers were long and her nails had been manicured to perfection. She wore many rings, but Erwin’s favorite was the one with the emerald stone firmly fixed to a silver band. The emerald was elegantly cut, boasting symmetrical lines and bold angles. It was truly one of a kind. “I know what your father went through with his first wife, the poor thing, to die in childbirth only to bear a Beta son.” She shook her head as if that were the saddest thing she had ever heard. “And he chose me, a lowly governor’s daughter, of all people.” Her cheeks rouged at the memory. “It was an honor.”

Erwin wasn’t convinced, but he knew that any further protest would only serve to upset his mother, so he pulled his hands from the Queen’s grasp and reached instead for his tea, the substance growing tepid in his listlessness. The ceremony was tomorrow night, and he was rapidly running out of ideas of how to get out of it.

“Erwin, my boy!” The blonde snapped his attention to the far edge of the parlor where his father occupied the wide expanse of the entryway. He was a formidable man, very tall, with broad shoulders that looked all the larger when he wore his regal fur cloak. He had sparkling cerulean eyes that perfectly matched his youngest son’s. His other notable facial features were hidden behind a sandy blonde beard that was slowly graying with his advancing age. 

“Father!” Erwin shot up from his spot, practically spilling his tea in his excitement. The young man ran toward the King who stood with his long arms outstretched, ready to receive his beloved son.

“You are a man now!” Leonard exclaimed once their embrace had ended, his hand still squared on Erwin’s shoulders as he reviewed the prince before him. 

“I am no such thing,” Erwin jested with a coy smile.

“Of course you are! Look how tall you are, you’ve passed me, even!”

“Perhaps it is your spine curving from your old age, father.”

This earned Erwin a hearty, soulful chuckle and a swift, playful slap on the arm. “Loralei, did you raise him this way? Hmm? To smart off to his King?”

From across the parlor, the Queen rolled her eyes in a show of annoyance, but on her ruby lips was a betraying smile, her reactions all done in good-nature. “No, my love. I fear his spiritedness takes after you in that regard.”

“Is that so?” Leonard asked, face scrunched as if in serious contemplation. “Well, either way,” he waved his bejeweled hand, “I am so glad to see you home and well.”

“I am delighted to have returned.”

“I received many positive reports of your progress from Commander Shadis. He tells me that you are truly fit and capable of filling his shoes next.” The King walked further into the room, shedding his furs as he sat beside his wife. The room was large, but the hearth in the corner with a roaring fire helped flood the space with warmth. Winter was clinging to the land tirelessly, and all were looking forward to the rejuvenation and vitality of spring.

“I did my best, father,” Erwin explained, returning to his original spot. 

The King raised his hand, gesturing for a glass of tea to be poured. Upon serving the King, the teapot was empty. "When you go to make more, can you please fetch my other son? We’re supposed to be meeting as a family.”

The servant only nodded and gave a swift bow before silently taking his leave.

“I don’t think Alexander wishes to see me,” Erwin admitted, face a bit sullen. They fought like cats and dogs, he and Alexander. But Erwin wished they could be friends again like they had when they were children. After all, Alexander was barely two years older.

“Nonsense!” The King shook his head, but the Queen pursed her lips into a thin line: she, at least, knew that there was truth to her son’s words. “He has missed you dearly.”

“He didn’t write to me once.”

“Ah well, his penmanship is poor anyway. You would have had a tough time reading his letters.”

Erwin blinked down at his cold tea but didn’t argue. His father was notoriously naive to the strained relationship his two sons had with one another. He thought highly of both men and refused to see them as anything but brothers who simply bickered. 

“How was your ride today, dear?” His mother asked, clearly sensing her son’s desire to move on from the topic at hand.

“It was great! I missed Greta. Thank you for making sure she was so well cared for.” The stark white mare had been Erwin’s most trusted horse since he was 15 years old, back when he was just a foolhardy teenager with lackluster equestrian skills. It was hard to say who broke who in; Erwin was just as much hers as she was his. 

“Did she take to you as a rider?”

Erwin beamed. “She didn’t forget me. She recognized me the moment I walked into her stall.”

“I’m surprised she recognized you!” his father exclaimed, clearly shocked. “Gods know that I barely did! I wonder where my little boy went.” His voice grew tender and soft as he said, “my Erwin is truly a man now. A true Alpha.”

Erwin felt a warmth crawl across his cheeks at his father’s praise. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, not even a little. The king was a kind and affectionate man, armed with gentle and reassuring words. He was also very educated, acting as Erwin and Alexander’s teacher throughout most of their childhood. Sure, they had formal lessons lead by advanced, scholarly tutors. But Erwin cherished the things he learned from his father above all else.

“He’ll be more of a man after tomorrow’s affair, my King,” his mother reminded her husband, leaning playfully into his shoulder. “Once he chooses a bride, we’ll have much to plan.”

“Oh yes!” the large man stated, excitedly clapping his hands together. “How could I forget? Are you excited?” But Erwin didn’t have a chance to answer before his father started up again. “Now, you don’t have to choose the first Omega you see, my son.” His expression took on a thoughtful, almost wistful quality. “And look for the ones who are trying just a little too hard. Remember, a pretty face isn’t everything. And don’t worry about if they’re male or female Omegas - they bear pups all the same.”

Erwin rolled his eyes (a habit he picked up from his mother) at the basic biology lesson. Yes, he was fully aware of how it worked. While he had never lain with an Omega before, he wasn’t lost on the mechanics of it all. But mostly, he felt frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to weasel his way out of the meetings. Apart from how felt regarding its morality, he also thought the ordeal sounded tedious and dry. He wanted a bride, sure. He loved watching his parents interact as a married couple, and he longed for the companionship of a mate, as his Alpha instinct asked of him. But one long, laborious evening of having his ego stroked and being pandered to wasn’t Erwin’s idea of a good time. 

“Father?” Erwin started, catching the King’s eye. It was now or never. It was one thing to voice a concern to his mother. Because while she very much cared about what her son had to say, she was also, at the end of the day, powerless to change it. Her status as Queen afforded her many luxuries, but her existence as an Omega ensured that power was not one of them. “I was wondering if perhaps we could have a--”

At that moment, a disgruntled chortle from the entryway alerted the royal family of a new presence. Alexander stood at the threshold, his thin, pale lips pressed into a narrow line. His brown eyes were dark and narrowed as his gaze fell on his younger brother. “I see you’ve returned.” His voice held little emotion, but Erwin had known his brother long enough to catch the disdain in his words.

“I have,” Erwin replied simply, taking another sip of his tea.

“Alexander my boy!” The King greeted, just as excited to see his first son as he was to his second. “Come join your family. I want to hear about your visits to the provinces.”

Alexander curled his lip, as if in disgust, but ultimately obliged, taking the empty chair next to his half brother. The setting sun filtering through the large bay window, coupled with the warm hue of the fireplace, cast shadows on the first prince’s angular, bony face. He wasn’t handsome in a traditional sense, not like Erwin, and the Beta lacked the athletic build and domineering scent that his Alpha father and brother carried with them. His curly red hair was often a sore spot for teasing from the men in the other noble families. Other than being the firstborn prince, Erwin couldn’t help but feel as though Alexander had been dealt a short hand. 

“My visits were fine,” Alexander stated tersely as he picked up the teapot. Upon discovering that it was empty, he glanced around urgently, annoyance washing across his face. “Where is the tea?” 

“A servant will bring it out shortly, son,” the King assured him. “I sent one for tea when they went to go fetch you.”

“Tsk,” the second prince clicked his tongue, clearly unamused. “This is reprehensible.” 

“It’s just tea,” Erwin commented.

“It starts with tea, but if we cut them slack, they will continue to take advantage of our kindness, leaving us without in our hour of need.” 

“Now, Alexander, calm down,” the Queen urged. Not much had changed in three years; his mother was good at keeping her voice even and controlled, but her facial expressions were always another story. She couldn’t govern that even if she possessed magical abilities.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,  _ Loralei _ ,” he hissed. But before he could continue, his father cut him off.

“Don’t address your mother like that, Alexander.” He shot his eldest son a warning glance that forced the first prince’s mouth to snap shut with a heavy click of his jaw.

Erwin knew that his brother wanted nothing more than to mouth off again and insist,  _ refuse _ , to address the Queen as his mother, but apparently he had learned a thing or two in Erwin’s elongated absence because his corner of the table became exceptionally and uncharacteristically mute.

“Erwin, honey, the tailor saw to you today, didn’t he?” his mother inquired, once again, changing the subject. She was truly a saint in Erwin’s mind. “He had some marvelous plans for your outfit for tomorrow.”

The second prince gave a quick nod of his head. “Yes, mother. Thank you.”

“The guest wings of the castle as well as many of the inns in town are filled to the brim with guests who plan to attend your welcome home party, son!” His father was smiling again, his robust grin consuming the entirety of his face. “The Omega selection ceremony is a time-honored tradition.”

As soon as those words left his father’s mouth, Alexander let out a disapproving and malicious puff of air. If anyone else noticed it, they had the good graces to ignore it, not allowing the oldest son to dampen the mood.

“Are you looking forward to it, Erwin?” his father asked. The look of pure, unmitigated joy in his eyes made it very difficult for Erwin to even begin to bellyache about tomorrow’s planned festivities. His protests died in his throat before they could even exit his body.

“Yes, father.”

** ***

“So what exactly is our job?” Levi blinked down at his cousin, who was actively adjusting his silken skirt. The white, glossy garment had been given to him by the palace overseer, a short, delicate woman whose job was to manage the servants of the house. Servants would be seen today, it was inevitable for a party of such grandeur. But in an effort to put their best foot forward, the overseer had commissioned specially made robes and dresses for all of the palace slaves; the elite expected nothing but perfection.

“The second prince’s selection ceremony is tonight, and it is our responsibility to look our best as we serve the palace’s many guests.” Mikasa reached down to adjust the gold chain that adorned his collar. The intention was to make the collar look more like a necklace, just an intricate piece that coordinated with the flowing silk of his attire. All Omegas dressed in something similar for grand affairs, regardless of their primary gender. Omegas were notably naturally more beautiful than their Alpha and Beta counterparts. Longer lashes, smoother skin, brighter eyes, softer hair. Everything about them screamed desire, objects to be fanned and fawned over; vessels for carrying and bearing pups.

“I’m wearing a dress,” he deadpanned, biting tone in his words.

‘You are an Omega, Levi.”

His obsidian eyes found the floor, allowing the Beta to finish preening him. Of course, she wouldn’t understand. She would never be paraded around, or have to worry about being mated or sold, or have to fight through heat cycles and the sickening desire of pheromones. She got to simply exist without the worries of a secondary gender. 

“There,” she stated, smiling as she took a step back from her older cousin. “You look beautiful.”

“We’re just serving food. I don’t understand this,” he said flatly, pulling at the gold chain.

“Wait! Come here,” Mikasa instructed, latching onto his hand. She pulled him closer to the lantern in their shared room. “I forgot, I got something special for today.” They didn’t have many possessions between them, but what they kept, they stored in the wooden chest that was positioned between their two sleep pallets. She opened it up, the box releasing a small groan in response, evidence of its age. She fiddled for a moment before producing a metal case and a brush.

“What is that?” Levi asked incredulously, staring down at the items in her hand.

“Just wait a moment,” she told him, “and close your eyes.” Levi obeyed only because he knew arguing with her would be pointless. He stood still a moment before he felt something cold against his eyelid. “Don’t open them,” she instructed cooly. Levi didn’t reply, only stayed positioned in place as Mikasa finished her ministrations, completing her task on each side of his face.

“Wait just a moment longer, it has to dry,” she explained.

“What is it?” he asked.

Levi listened as his cousin riffled through their shared keepsake chest yet again. “Open your eyes and find out.”

It was rare to have treasures of any kind, but it was truly unthinkable for a slave to own a mirror. Granted, it was cracked, evidently a broken fragment made from a larger one. But Levi could see himself, his own reflection for the first time in… he wasn’t sure when. Only the upper echelon of society kept mirrors, the only ones vain and egotistical enough to spend money on something so frivolous and impractical.

He reached out to touch his face, taking in the milky quality of his skin, and the faintest carmine color of his cheeks. His gaze lingered on the shape of his dainty nose and rose-pink lips. And finally, he was able to see exactly what the Beta had done. Around each of his eyes was a slender line of what appeared to be black paint, giving them an exaggerated quality, making them appear larger, complimenting the dark, mysterious shade of his irises. Levi didn’t recognize himself. He ran a hand through his black hair, holding his bangs up and away from his face.

“I can braid them back,” she offered, clearly amused at the reaction she was garnering from her handiwork.

“You can?” Levi’s gaze reluctantly left the small mirror only to look up at his cousin.

“Of course. The other brothel girls taught me how.”

Most of the time, Levi fought his Omega instincts. He hated being short and small. He hated being beautiful and alluring. He hated it all with a burning passion. But looking at himself like this… he felt his pheromones spike. His body screamed at him that this was right, that he was preparing himself for presentation to an Alpha. And while that wasn’t the intention of their cosmetology escapade, it didn’t change his instinctual reaction. 

“Okay,” Levi caved, giving into Mikasa’s suggestion. He lowered himself to the hardwood floor, crossing his legs. “Just hurry so we’re not late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing now. I have several Haikyuu multi-chapter irons in the fire at the moment, but I have some pretty big plans for this work as well, it will just take some time. High fantasy is my first love and I'm so excited to share it as an ABO Eruri. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think or if this whole deal should be scrapped and burned. Either way, I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> I kept this chapter shorter so the whole next chapter could cover the ceremony. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and yell at me on [Tumblr](https://photogiraffe77.tumblr.com/), too!


	2. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the positive responses so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“This looks absolutely ridiculous.” 

Mike only laughed from his corner of the room, already sipping the wine that was just delivered to Erwin’s room. The blonde prince caught his friend’s gaze in the tall wardrobe mirror. 

“Drinking already?” Erwin laughed, moving to adjust his tunic. He hated dressing up and he hated gaudy, outlandish ceremonial garb most of all. If he could just wear his military uniform everywhere he went, he would be much happier. It was tactical, simple, and clean. “You act like you’re the one who’s about to go through some matchmaking parade, not me.”

Mike clicked his tongue and shook his head before taking another long sip of the golden goblet in his fist. “And  _ you _ act like it’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Do you remember when I took that punch from that obscenely big guy square in the chest during our first week of training? And I was so winded I almost blacked out from the lack of oxygen?”

Mike cocked a golden brow and titled his head to the side. “Sure, I remember. That was the same fellow who punched me in the stomach and I vomited all over the sparring ring.”

“Well,” Erwin replied, smoothing over the tunic in an attempt to make it look better than it felt, “I would rather have that guy repeatedly treat my body like a boxing bag than have to go out there and do this.”

This earned Erwin yet another snort of disapproval. “I just don’t understand. How do you not want a mate? I’m an Alpha, too, Erwin, need I remind you. And that Omega scent literally damn near kills me sometimes, though I’ve worked up a bit of a tolerance.”

“Then you go out there and you do it.”

“Fuck yeah, wish I could! Though you couldn’t offer me all the Omegas in the world to wear that.” Mike dragged a disapproving gaze up and down his friend’s frame.

Erwin only laughed at that as he eyed his attire as well. The palace tailor was an eccentric man who loved frill and color. The looks he created very much suited the Queen, but Erwin found himself questioning the man’s vision as he stared at his ostenetatious attire: the shirt was much too pillowy and the trousers’ pattern was frivolous, to say the least. The blonde prince couldn’t help but think that he looked like a kaleidoscope gone wrong. 

“That is very fair, my friend.”

“Erwin, my dear!” Both Erwin and Mike’s heads snapped toward the direction of the familiar voice, his mother’s warm scent, like honey, filling his lungs. She had always smelled like honey, and just a bit fruity, like berries. When he was gone for those three years and training was especially grueling and unforgiving, he would think of that naturally sweet smell and not feel so alone. “Darling, are you ready yet?” 

Mike immediately stood up from his chair, giving the Queen a humble bow. Though Mike had been assigned to attend to Erwin since they were mere children, the man would never change. Erwin and his parents thought of Mike as family, but he would never cross the line or come off as disrespectful. He pledged his fealty to their house and did not take his oath lightly.

“At ease, Mike,” Queen Loralei crooned, resting a delicate hand on top of the tall alpha’s head. He leaned up and gave her a warm smile. “I have missed you both around here so much.”

“We’ve missed you, too, my Queen,” Mike said, giving her a firm nod. This only made the blonde omega smile wider. 

“I presume you kept my son out of too much trouble, yes?”

“I tried.” Mike gave a heavy sigh, as if exasperated. “But he was pretty good at making his own trouble.”

“I was not!” Erwin protested, rolling his rich blue eyes. “That thing with Shadis was merely… an accident, shall we say.”

Loralei’s eyes darted from Erwin’s face, which was bright red with fury, to Mike’s, which was looking incredibly smug and as if he were trying, and failing, at holding in a laugh. “What happened?”

“Mother, please don’t worry about it. It was at the beginning of training and it’s behind us.” Erwin let out a very temperamental puff of air along with his stern voice. Mike’s eyes found the floor but he said nothing further.. “Now, mother - serious question. Do I actually have to wear this?”

It was the Queen’s turn to sigh heavily. “Honestly, Erwin. You don’t want to even attend this ceremony and now you don’t like your outfit? Are you sure you’re not a woman?”

Mike was actually cackling with laughter now and Erwin felt one of the blood vessels in his brain nearly pop. Would this torture ever conclude? “I don’t see how this monstrosity is going to attract an Omega. That is the deal, right? To convince some poor soul to marry me?”

“Yes, as if they would be so absolutely destitute and downtrodden if they were to land such a sturdy, broad, handsome Alpha like you, my son.” His mother’s expression softened as she took a step closer, reaching up to cup Erwin’s face between her two delicate hands. Erwin sighed into his mother’s display of affection, allowing his eyes to close and just to breathe in the maternal, warm scent he had missed so dearly. “My darling boy,” she whispered, words comforting and gentle, “any omega would so blessed to have you as a mate. Please choose wisely, sweetheart.”

Erwin opened his eyes to look down at his mother. Her blue eyes were much darker than his, but they were rounded and framed by stunning blonde lashes. They reminded him of the waving fields of grain, warm and rich in the late summer sun. She had aged only a little since Erwin left for training, but he chalked it up to a mother’s stress, little creases and crow’s feet brought on from fretting over her only son. However, she was no less beautiful, everything an omega should be. The alpha prince had never really put much thought into what he would want from a future bride, but should they be anything like his own mother, he would count himself lucky.

“Thank you, mother.”

She gave his firm cheek a gentle pat. “You’re welcome, my son.” As she took a step back, she folded her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head to the side in critical examination. “Now, let’s find you a new outfit.”

From his corner where he had remained silent, Mike let out an, ‘oh, thank the gods!’ followed immediately by another long sip of wine.

*

It was crowded, and Levi hated crowds. Crowds were unpredictable and noisy. Crowds made messes, and Levi hated things to be dirty and out of order. He knew they had a job to do, and failure to do said the job would be disastrous, given who their master was, but that thought did little to motivate the raven-haired Omega.

“Try to relax,” Mikasa instructed her cousin, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Maybe we can sneak some of the food from the serving trays once everyone gets a little drunker.” Levi nodded, clearly a little hopeful. They were lined up along the far wall of the kitchen, awaiting their assignments. Levi knew that he would be out on the main ballroom, as he was one of the ‘beautiful omegas’, as the overseer had stated it. And there was nothing the rich people valued more than appearances and facades.

“I can’t wait to see the second prince!” Levi heard another slave girl whisper. “I hear he’s breathtakingly handsome.”

“Whoever he chooses as a bride will be the luckiest Omega in all of Trost!” concurred a second slave.

Levi only scoffed and turned his face away. He knew the first prince inside and out. He knew the man was more monster than human, so it would be downright laughable to believe that anyone who shared a bloodline with such a scoundrel could be dubbed something akin to  _ breathtaking _ . To Levi, the second prince, of whom he had never met, was just a carbon copy of his older brother. Not to mention that the bastard they called Erwin was also an Alpha, a true beast to be wary of, if he took his mother’s advice to heart.

Levi growled low in his throat as he thumbed at his golden collar.  _ Alpha prince. _ What a disgusting title. And this ceremony. What a display of debaucherous and antiquated ideas. 

The overseer was carrying on about the rules, as if they had changed once at all in the past year.  _ Don’t speak unless spoken to. Keep your eyes and head down. Don’t touch any food or drink that is offered to you _ \-  _ it is not yours to take.  _ Levi was convinced the woman just liked to hear herself talk.

Finally, a large, silver serving platter was placed in Levi’s hands. The metal felt cool under his touch, and the dish was shined so beautifully that Levi could make out most of his reflection. Since he was small and nimble, but also, ‘strikingly lovely today’ (the Overseer’s words), Levi was assigned to the main hall where Prince Erwin would be receiving his marriage offers. This meant he would be catering to the most important of guests. Mikasa was assigned to the kitchen. Levi was insanely jealous because the kitchen was not only behind the scenes and out of the way, but his cousin would also have a good chance to steal bites of food when no one was looking.

“I’ll save some for us both,” Mikasa promised, as if reading his thoughts, giving her male cousin a quick squeeze of his hand and a soft smile. Levi nodded and he let her fill his tray to the brim with grapes and figs and other delicious looking berries that Levi had never seen.

The tray was heavy at first, but it got considerably lighter as Levi made his rounds. The grand hall was beautifully decorated, stylized perfectly for such a lavish, opulent affair. Everyone he passed was dressed to the teeth, sporting robes and dresses of all numbers of colors and cuts. Levi knew that he was supposed to keep his head down per his instructions, but it was difficult when everything was just so extravagant.

Normally, Levi wouldn’t bother to feel excited or awed. He knew he had the short stick of society, that this was the way things were. And this certainly wasn’t his first party where he had to serve and attend to guests. But the overwhelming pheromones present were doing something to his head. He had never been around this many Omegas, not all at once. And he felt instantly drawn to them, to nest, to nurture. It was easy to spot them, even if they weren’t wearing collars like his. Not only could he smell them, but he could see them, plain as day, their beauty and effervescence malleable and almost overwhelming. The most gorgeous and fertile of Omegas had gathered for presentation today and were now filling this grand ballroom. Levi’s head swam, making his feet a bit woozy as he walked. Now was not the time to make a mistake.

*

From Erwin’s position on the dais, he was given a sweeping view of the entire ballroom. It was flooded with people. They weren’t all Omega brides coming for a proposal, though they did make up for the majority. Many other guests did simply come to see the Second Prince again as well, returned finally from his training. Seeing this many people was absolutely staggering and it made his skin crawl. What he wouldn’t give to be out on the beach with Greta right now.

“You look like you’re about to snap,” Mike whispered, leaning over to his prince, who was seated in a very large, ornate chair that had been placed upon the platform. It wasn’t a throne because Erwin wasn’t the King, and never would be, but it was starting to feel like one with the way all the eyes in the room kept looking in his direction. 

“That’s probably because I am about to snap,” he commented through bared teeth. “Or does the heavy scent of umpteen Omegas in once place not push you toward the brink of insanity?” 

“I am not bound to the same standards and morals as you, my Lord,” Mike commented smugly, wiping his hand down the front of his vest. “I can handle this because I’m used to the smell of so many Omegas.”

This earned Mike a disgusted scoff that bordered on being a chortle. “Well, aren’t you so lucky?” 

Erwin, due to his status as Alpha Prince, had been forbidden from lying with an Omega outside of his formal, chosen bride. This was a long-standing tradition expected of Alpha royalty. He could fool around with Betas or even other Alphas to his heart’s content, but it was considered apprehensible to lie with, mate, and especially knot an Omega before a formal, organized selection and then an ordained, sanctioned marriage ceremony. It was just another thing Erwin found out-dated and pointless, but he did as he was told.

“Do you smell one you particularly like?” Mike asked. The presentations had not yet begun, as the food was being served, but it was due to start shortly, after his parents made an appearance and were announced. They had their own spots on the dais, but it was off to the side, meant to simply observe. They could provide input later, should Erwin ask.

Erwin did not plan on asking.

“How can I smell anyone in particular when there are so many?” he inquired. It was no secret that Mike’s nose was the strongest of any Alphas that Erwin had ever met. The man had a gift.

“Someone smells like the ocean,” the tall blonde commented, sharp eyes scanning the open room. “I bet you would like them.”

“I’m not picking someone based on how they smell alone,” Erwin huffed. “I don’t even know if I’m picking anyone at all.”

But before Mike could offer yet another smart remark, a hush fell over the crowd, indicating that the King and Queen were making their entrance. Sure enough, his father and mother, arm and arm, entered through the lofty, wooden doors at the opposite end of the hall. His father, towering and proud, walked with a firm set to his strong jaw, and his mother, beautiful and slender, clung to his strong bicep, a more gentle look on her regal face. His father, while he was a kind and jovial man, often put up a show for more public events, appearing a bit more somber and eloquent than he was behind closed doors. Queen Loralei, however, always acted accordingly, never changing, not even a little.

As they approached the dais, they were greeted by old friends, all of them diplomats and generals and political confidants, armed with a quick word of ‘ _ you must be so proud of Erwin _ ’ and ‘ _ we look forward to his time as Commander _ ’. 

Finally, after a long few minutes, the mated pair made their way onto the platform. His mother gave Erwin’s broad shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze before taking her dutiful place next to her husband. A palace bard approached Erwin, holding up a rolled scroll. 

“Eren?” Erwin asked, leaning forward to closer observe the young man. 

“It is good to see that you are well, my prince!” Eren gave a devoted bow before leaning up and offering a smile. “We all prayed for your training and healthy return.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” He gave another quick smile to his young friend. Eren had to be 18 or 19 by now, just barely past boyhood. Eren’s father, Grisha, served the palace as the medical advisor and royal doctor, so they had a long-standing friendship. “Are you serving as the palace bard now?”

Eren nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, my prince! It is an honor to be able to help with your special ceremony today.” 

It was the bard’s job at this event to announce from the scroll, introducing each Omega suitress from this list. These candidates had been hand-selected by the royal council, as well as the King & Queen. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Eren.” 

The dark-haired boy gave another bow before taking his place on the dais. 

The list began, slow and tedious. Each Omega came forward, one by one, bearing a gift of some kind and placing it the King and Queen’s feet - a dowry, an offering, something the royal family would keep out of respect and honor, even if they weren’t the Omega chosen. These included lavish gifts of jewelry and assorted treasures, fine linens and silk, even a few ornate tapestries depicting various, momentous milestones in Trost’s history. 

And each Omega was beautiful and alluring, a nearly endless stream of young brides to be. There were many young women and just a few men, as male Omegas were much rarer. Most of them smelled absolutely wonderful, their pheromones making the Alpha within Erwin stir. They were only about halfway through the list when Erwin shot a glance over at his mother. 

The Queen, a receptive and instinctual being, understood her son’s plea. “My King, why don’t we pause the proceedings to provide a bit of a respite for Erwin, hmm? I think he needs some fresh air.”

“Yes, of course, darling.” The King held up his hand, the signal for Eren to pause his announcements. He did so, and the hall became lively once more, the party entering its second phase. Servants swept through the venue, armed with heavy trays of food and wine.

Erwin stood and began to walk back toward the terrace, which he knew would lead to the gardens; a chance to give himself a little privacy. Mike stayed glued to his side as they entered the edge of the garden. It was a bit cold, nightfall having come and bringing with it a cool wind. It was just what Erwin needed to soothe his warmed and balmy skin.

“You’ve got some good options there, my Prince,” Mike stated, leaning up against one of the heavy stone pillars. “I liked that last one. He was cute.”

“He looked like he was about to throw up,” Erwin commented, recalling the tiny blonde boy with big blue eyes and a slender frame. “What was his name? Armin? He looked hardly old enough to even be here.” The prince sighed at the thought - how young were all these candidates? He leaned against the stone railing, arms folded across his chest. “Besides, you always did have a thing for blondes.”

“So sue me for having a type,” he commented with a shrug. “But he did look a little young. Omegas can fool you like that, though. They’re meant to look younger than they really are. I mean, your mother doesn’t look a day over--”

Erwin shot his best friend a nasty side-eye, a wolfish growl stuck in his throat. “Don’t you comment on my mother.”

Mike held up his hands in concession. “You’re right, my apologies.”

“Damn right,” Erwin muttered, carding his fingers through his own hair. He took a deep breath, letting the fresh scent of the gardens clear his lungs, acting as a pallet cleanser for the many overwhelming smells of the palace hall.

“By the way, where is your brother tonight?” Mike asked casually. “I thought I’d smell him but I haven’t caught his little mousy scent.”

Erwin shrugged. “Probably moping about somewhere about how he wishes we could trade places or something of the lot. Or occupying that filthy pleasure chamber.” The blonde prince visibly blanched at the disturbing thought.

“Well, I’ll be. Speak of the devil.” Mike raised his long arm to point an index finger back the way they had come. Alexander was visible back by the entryway door, skulking figure evident in the lamplight. 

“Hmm, he is here after all.” Erwin clenched and unclenched his fist, suddenly wishing he had a goblet of wine - he really needed a drink.

“Scoping out the Omega candidates, I presume,” Mike agreed. 

Suddenly, Alexander’s voice raised, audible even out from the far end of the stone terrace.

“What is he making a commotion about now?” the tall attendant wondered aloud. Erwin pushed himself off of the stone rail.

“Let me go find out. We don’t need him causing a scene.”

Mike nodded and followed his prince as they edged back into the grand hall. An overwhelming stench of fear invaded Erwin’s brain, making the tiny hairs on his arms and neck bristle. Mike must have caught the smell, too, because his hazel eyes widened with alarm, and then narrowed.

“You are such a pathetic little piss ant!” It was Alexander’s voice, frantic, unhinged. As they rounded the corner, the first prince was towering over a small figure that was laid out on the floor, surrounded by a mess of fruit, spilled haphazardly across the pristine marble flooring.

“It was an accident!” the man hissed, voice shaking, but still defiant, unwilling to back down. As Erwin got closer, he could pinpoint that the distress scent was coming from that dark-haired creature.

“You can’t fool me, Levi!” Alexander now had the man’s wrist in his large hand, twisting it, causing the boy to cry out in pain. The howl reached Erwin’s ears, and his whole body sharpened to the sound: it was the cry of an injured Omega. The Alpha inside of the second prince beckoned his body forward, steps heavy and intentional until he reached his half brother.

“Alexander, what is the meaning of this?” Erwin hissed, placing a formidable hand on Alexander’s shoulder. The first prince spun around but did not release the vice grip hold he had on the slave boy.

“This is between me and my slave, Erwin. Why don’t you just fuck right off, hmm?” The redhead’s eyes were narrowed into slits, but it was easy to tell that he was drunk. His cheeks were flushed, his brown eyes were glassy, and he stunk of berry wine. 

“You are making a scene. Release him.”

Alexander responded only by pulling the boy forward with unnecessary force, causing the young slave to falter into Erwin’s direction, landing at his polished boots with a heavy crash, the elbow of his already injured arm connecting heavily with the hard floor. The boy winced at the pain but did his best to mask another distressed noise.

“There,” Alexander taunted, “he’s been released. Not that I have to abide by you, Erwin. You tend to forget who is the elder brother.” The first prince’s face morphed into an expression that could only be described as self-righteous and pompous. “Besides, he is just an Omega slave.” 

Alexander punctuated that sentence with perhaps the most childish and petty action Erwin had ever seen his brother do: he poured the remaining wine in his goblet on the Omega’s head, sending the ruby liquid cascading down his slender neck, wetting his raven-black hair.

“Spill food on me, you little slut, and I will make sure to pay you back.” Alexander flicked his wrist, ensuring that every last drop left the cup. 

“Alexander!” Erwin cried, taking a step forward and gathering the front of his brother’s tunic in his hand. “That is enough!”

“Erwin, put him down,” Mike advised, closing in and placing a firm, yet guiding, hand on his friend’s wrist. “Let him run off with his tail between his legs. I’ll get this cleaned up.”

Erwin knew his advisor was right, and it took every fiber of his being not to deck the lights out of his half brother. He fought the urge, taking Mike’s advice, though he did give Alexander a little push when he let him go. “Get out of here. You’ve embarrassed our family enough for one evening.”

It was true, a small crowd of nobles had gathered around the scene, murmuring and whispering about what had just unfolded. Erwin knew this was not the sort of attention his parents would appreciate.

"Such a fucking hero," Alexander spat, wavering on his feet a little. "Always the knight in shining armor." He waved his hand dismissively as he stumbled away, stepping toward the crowd. "I don't give a shit." He turned his back toward his brother, angrily fleeing the scene.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked, dropping to a crouch on the balls of his feet, thankful for his brother's departure. The boy raised his head, and while his scent reeked of fear and anxiety, his face was stern and his dark eyes were fierce. Upon seeing him so close up, Erwin felt as if all the wind had been knocked from his sails. The creature was magnificent, with clear, alabaster skin that seemed nearly endless underneath the gossamer gown he wore. His dark hair, fine like silk, had been braided away from his face, accentuating his angular, feline features, including large, steel eyes framed with a thick bramble of black eyelashes. Erwin swallowed thickly at the sight of his polished, golden collar, and the maze of intricate chains that connected it to his translucent robes, which were now stained red from the wine that had been so careless poured on him. 

The boy did not respond, only eyeing the second prince, the apprehension and fear rolling off of his meager frame in waves. The stench of his panic was almost palpable.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked again, reaching to place a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. However, before his touch could connect, the boy reached out, slapping it away.

“Don’t touch me, Alpha!” he snarled, rolling onto his back, propping himself up on his non-injured hand.

“Mike, will you please clear these fine spectators?” Erwin asked of his friend, over his shoulder. The taller blonde obliged, quickly filling the prince’s request.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Erwin held up one hand, placing the other solemnly over his heart. “You have my oath as Second Prince and future Commander of the Armies of Trost.”

“I don’t need a prince’s worthless oath,” Levi spat, sharp eyes cutting and ruthless. “Your brother has handed me enough of those.”

Now that the air was a bit clearer, the spectators moved along and Mike positioned downwind, Erwin could finally smell it. This creature, this gorgeous Omega, was giving off the scent of the ocean, salty and warm, humid and heavy, but still refreshing and comforting. And housed beneath that was the unmistakable smell of Alexander, of a Beta with a worthless seed.

“I am not my brother,” Erwin assured him, suddenly connecting the dots. This incident of Alexander’s cruelty toward the boy was hardly an isolated one, though it was likely the first public one. “Let me help you up, I will see to your sprain.” The blonde prince gingerly reached out to touch the injured wrist, now glaringly red and swollen.

“Is that an order?” the brunette asked, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“If it has to be,” Erwin responded. He had no idea how else to convince the boy to help him.

“Very well-” and before the words could completely leave his mouth, Erwin scooped the small creature up, cradling him carefully in his arms. The smaller man wiggled and tried to protest, but then the words suddenly seemed to be lost, long forgotten as Erwin released the most calming yet powerful scent he could. It quelled the boy’s objections, and he stilled into Erwin’s broad chest as he was carried out one of the side doors, and through a passageway that was only permitted for use by the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I am so blown away by your kindness and comments. I am so very appreciative of your response and I hope I can continue to deliver! Taking on an ABO has proved to be a new challenge, so I hope I do the sub-genre some justice. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I am excited for what is yet to unfold.
> 
> PS - raise your hand if you think Alexander is a bitch *raises both hands in the air rapidly*
> 
> Also, huge shout out to my friend Meaka as always! Check her out on [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka) or say hey to her on [Tumblr](https://meak-a.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://photogiraffe77.tumblr.com/), too!
> 
> Next time: Alpha & Omega


	3. Bordeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I know it's been a few weeks since I've updated, but I've been working pretty hard to get a clear outline done for this story, as it has a lot of moving parts to keep up with. I appreciate all the kind comments and kudos! This chapter is written a bit differently and I tried something new, but I will go into more detail at the bottom. See ya then! :)

The scent was so warm and earthy, like fresh-tilled soil, and it filled his lungs, expanding them, rushing to his senses. It woke him up just as much as it lulled him to an embracing comfort. The all-encompassing essence wrapped around him like one of those plush, velveteen blankets the nobles used on their beds. 

He was vaguely aware he was being carried as the sound of heavy steps clattered through the corridor, rhythmic and purposeful. Someone was yelling a name, but it wasn’t his. He felt his eyelids droop and then fall, sealing away his wavering view of the world around him. He would normally shudder at the darkness, terrified of such an entity that was so consuming, almost definite. But this time, when sleep washed over his body, he found himself unafraid to dream.

*

“Will he be alright?”

“He should be coming to soon, I think your scent overwhelmed him. He does have a pretty nasty sprain. That, and he’s exhausted and malnourished, by the looks of him.” There was a long pause. “And there is some evidence of… forced entry.”

“Is Alexander responsible?” there was an unmistakable snarl to that question, accompanied by an angry scent.

Levi’s consciousness was hanging by a thread, but he didn’t miss the deeper, older voice and the way it scoffed in explicit disgust. “Evidence would point that way.”

“Why?”

A third voice added to the conversation, farther away, as if across the room. “Alexander has several of them. His _attendants_ , he calls them, or so I’ve heard. That bastard does as he pleases.”

Levi’s eyes cracked open at that, the mere mention of the first prince curdling his stomach and drawing him from the dream-like state he clung to. Above him was a light, while not blinding, it was still overly-bright as his head swam. He slowly felt the pain crawl up his arm, a dull, yet gnawing ache biting at his wrist. 

He tried to sit up, but as soon as he made the motion, a strong, firm hand pushed him back down. It wasn’t forceful… in fact, it was almost gentle, large fingers so long as they splayed across his narrow chest. Levi blinked down at the hand before his gray gaze looked up to see the second prince seated beside him at the edge of a bed. 

The mattress was comfortable and soft, like the one in the pleasure chamber. But that wasn’t where they were, he could tell by the smell alone. He could feel the heat of a fire roaring in a hearth, that beautiful earthy smell mixing with the musk of the cedar logs. The fireplace cast gentle amber lighting across the blonde’s sharp features, illuminating a strong nose, prominent cheekbones, and a defined chin. And his eyes, a clean, crisp cerulean, smoldering with concern and something akin to longing, stared down, slightly narrowed.

“You’re awake,” a deep, rich timbre oozed from the second prince, his scent a confusing combination of rage and concern.

“Where am I?” he asked, voice thick and groggy from sleep, the weight of the large hand on his chest making him hyperaware of the alpha’s presence. 

_He must be what smells so good._ And Levi growled at that thought, detesting his instincts. However, the blonde seemed to understand the sentiment and swiftly removed his hand, placing it back on his own thick thigh. Levi suppressed a whine when that rough, calloused palm left his bare chest. He only fully realized then that he was partially exposed, his gown having been removed. He was relieved though to see a blanket had been pulled across his bottom half, granting him his dignity and some semblance of modesty.

“You’re in my private chambers. I am Erwin, the Second Prince and future Commander of Trost. Do you remember what happened?”

Levi slowly propped himself up on one elbow, the opposite of his injured arm, giving him a better look around the room. Erwin was still seated at his side, but standing a few feet away was a dark-haired man with round glasses and a short, wiry beard. He was dressed formally, but his outfit wasn’t as extravagant as Erwin’s. Clearly a nobleman, but certainly not a royal. He held in his hand a notebook and pen, a leather bag resting at his feet. He was wearing an impassive frown. Levi could sense he was beta, though that particular discovery meant little to the omega in terms of his safety.

From across the large chamber, he could sense another alpha. This man was standing by the door, arms folded across his broad chest, an almost unreadable expression on his face. He was a sizable creature, and while Levi couldn’t be certain from his current position, he would almost gather that the alpha was larger than the prince himself. His stance seemed to indicate that he was a sentry of sorts, though it was hard to tell whether he was keeping someone in or keeping someone out.

Finding his voice from a sandpaper tongue, Levi finally gave a weak, “sort of.” 

“Do you belong to Prince Alexander?” the brunette man asked, prompting Levi to meet his eye.

The eye contact startled Levi, forcing him to drag his gaze away, lowering them to the duvet. “He is my master.” 

From next to him, Erwin scoffed in anger, an apparent rage touching his masculine features. Before he could speak, the beta held up his hand, as if to both draw comfort and request silence.

“My name is Grisha Yeager, and I serve as the physician to the palace. All Omegas, servants, or otherwise, are supposed to report to me once every three months for a check-up and a medical evaluation.” His voice was calculated and direct, but not cold nor angry. “Are you named Levi?” When the Omega nodded, the doctor continued with another question. “How long have you been under Prince Alexander?”

In the fog that still clouded his thoughts, he managed to whisper, “a year.”

Dr. Jeager’s eyes fell to the Alpha prince’s, the irises alight with urgency. “Prince Erwin, this man has never been brought to my care.”

“What a fucking cunt,” the alpha across the room commented with an indignant laugh. “He’s probably trying to knock this one up, too.”

“Levi,” the second prince spoke again, adjusting himself on top of the mattress, those stunning blue irises locked on him. Levi felt himself tremble under that gaze; it possessed a power, a notoriety, something so intense that the small Omega felt drawn to it. 

_Like a moth to a flame_ , he thought pessimistically, though that theory did nothing to suppress the instincts that clawed at his stomach and slicked his quivering thighs. He swallowed thickly, trying to stifle his pheromones. 

“Levi,” Erwin repeated, firmer this time. “Does Alexander mistreat you?” Though the snarl forming on his full lips told Levi that this Alpha already knew the answer. His sharp, white canines glistened in the firelight, a show of aggression and possession.

But Levi did not belong to this Alpha.

He returned his obsidian eyes to where his nimble fingers deftly pulled at a loose thread on the blanket spread across his thin legs. He was afraid to answer. What could these men do? Even if Erwin was a prince, he was the _second_ born. He may be an Alpha, but that meant next to nothing in this case. Levi wore a collar and Alexander held the key. That was a binding contract in the eyes of the law. 

He must have been silent too long, or perhaps his pheromones screamed distress because Erwin turned and stood, crossing the room to clap the doctor square on his shoulder. “I will need to have a discussion with my father. It would appear a few things have gotten out of hand in my absence.”

Grisha nodded as he handed Erwin a small, glass container he had just fetched from his bag. The prince kept in his hand as the doctor spoke once more. “I would recommend a hot bath with some lavender oil, it might help him sleep. Also, when he gets out, apply that balm to his wrist to get the inflammation to go down. His body is weak, so his healing will be slow, and it would be unfortunate and bit senseless if this were to cause irreparable damage.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“Can you have a look at that fucker’s brain, too? I think Alexander has lost his marbles,” the larger Alpha commented as he stepped aside, opening the chamber door and holding it open for the physician. 

“I’m afraid I can’t diagnosis ailments of the mind, Mike,” he explained with a weak smile. “Look after our kind Prince here, though.” The brunette tipped his head to the man he hailed as Mike before he disappeared behind the door.

“Are you headed back to your party now, Prince?” the taller Alpha asked.

Levi could only watch as Erwin shook his head. “No, tell my parents I’ve come down with a sudden illness, but to keep the festivities going.”

“That’ll properly piss them off,” Mike pointed out, but the Prince remained unphased.

“It will explain Jaeger’s presence in my chambers at least.”

“But it won’t explain his,” Mike stated, pointing a finger in Levi’s direction. The small Omega pulled the blanket up to cover himself, suddenly excedingly aware that he was alone in a bed chamber with _two_ considerably sized Alphas, neither of whom appeared to be mated or marked. Out of habit, Levi thumbed at the metal collar around his thin neck, the duality of its existence wasn’t lost on him: the pristine ring of gold served as both a prison and a safeguard.

“Don’t worry about him.”

“Erwin, there were many witnesses to the scene that your brother caused. I doubt your parents will buy that you’re not feeling well. I think--”

Erwin cut him off, his words sharp. “Then just make sure everyone at the party gets drunk and _stays_ drunk. And keep Alexander out from underfoot.”

Mike’s shoulders stiffened, seeming to recognize an order when he heard one. “Yes, sir.”

Erwin sighed and carded one of his large hands through his short blonde hair. Levi pretended that the gesture did nothing to stir his loins as that woody scent, startlingly effervescent and rich, wafted from the Alpha’s glands on his neck. “Don’t call me that.”

Mike shrugged and clicked his tongue a bit, a disapproving and agitated sound. “Well, don’t order me around.” He gave a smirk to the second prince before paying Levi a wayward side-eye and taking his leave through the chamber door.

Erwin’s attention was back on him, that heavy blue gaze and his earthy scent made him feel as though he were anchored to the bed. A fluttering conflict pulled at his heart; his body felt so drawn to this Alpha, this statuesque man who had yet to exude anything other than concern and empathy. But in the same breath, his innards were doused in fear, his past experiences corrupting any show of kindness. _Everyone_ sought to destroy and devour, taking what they pleased from Omegas. They were to be used and abused and to give birth to strong, powerful Alpha pups - that was their lot in life, their sole purpose. 

Levi couldn’t help but to whimper and cower as Erwin approached him, slowly, his large hands raised in a gesture of reservation. The Omega couldn’t stand the sound he had made. _Don’t cry, growl at him! Bite him! Keep him from approaching this bed!_ But he couldn’t do those things, no matter how he willed it. Erwin’s scent was too strong, too masculine and commanding, too consoling and sweet. It was altogether _too much_ in a way that the paltry brunette had never experienced.

“Levi,” Erwin spoke cautiously, as if weighing each word, “I would like to draw you a bath if that is alright? The doctor said it would help, and I’ll have some food brought in as well if you’re hungry.”

The Alpha crouched next to the bed, hands folded carefully at the edge of the mattress. Levi swallowed thickly, his small Adam’s apple bobbing in his slender neck. He was vaguely aware of the sticky wine clinging to his hair and nape, the smell of the fermented fruit as it soured making him feel ill. Instinctively, he pulled his knees to his chest, taking the blanket with him, in an effort to keep himself covered. 

“I will go draw it for you,” the prince said, offering a small, boyish smile; Levi refused to acknowledge the airy sensation that filled his lungs at the sight of it.

///

Mike was quick on his heels, “Erwin!” he called, booming voice echoing down the hallway, his name ricocheting off of the high ceilings and pristinely shined floors. He couldn’t focus on the noise though, as his thoughts were consumed, his Alpha instinct willing him to _protect_ and _defend_ as the panicked and hurt scent rolled from the small Omega’s skin.

He reeked of Alexander and soured berry wine, though Erwin wasn’t sure what stunk worse. Alexander was a Beta and carried a scent that was reminiscent of rusted metal; pungent and sharp. It burned Erwin’s nostrils and scent glands with each whiff, and it bothered him to no end that the brunette’s own oceanic aroma was being drowned out by it.

“Erwin! Where are you going?” his best friend huffed as he caught up to the prince’s hurried pace. “Where are you taking him?”

“Fetch Dr. Yeager,” Erwin growled, the noise scratching low in his throat, taking on an uncharacteristically aggressive snarl. His blood surged with the need to protect and shelter and soothe. The raven-haired man was teetering in and out of sleep, his heavy, pale lids slipping to conceal away those dark, onyx eyes. Erwin felt his breath hitch with each of the Omega’s tired breaths, his nimble fingers curled deftly into the front of the prince’s dark tunic. 

“Dr. Yeager? He’ll be back at the party, I assume, and--”

“Then fetch him,” Erwin commanded, stopping abruptly to meet his attendant’s eye. The authority housed in his look must have communicated all that was needed, as Mike let out a resounding sigh, followed by a quick _‘fuck me_ ’ under his breath before disappearing back the way he came. 

Erwin hitched the svelte frame, pulling him closer to his chest, his large hand cupping the back of the delicate neck. He was wearing a shimmering gold collar, likely polished to perfection in light of the festivities.. Without meaning to, the calloused pads of his fingers dipped just below the rim of the collar, brushing over Levi’s most sensitive scent glands, prompting the raven-haired beauty to moan and twist in his grasp. Erwin did his best to control his wildly beating heart, begging it to slow and quiet, as to not awaken nor frighten the Omega.

As normal, a heavily armed guard stood at the entrance to the royal wing. “My Prince!” he shouted, clearly alarmed by the distress pheromones wafting off of the approaching duo, “Is everything alright?”

“Open the door, Elrich. Keep anyone out of here that isn’t Mike or Dr. Yeager.”

The guard moved quickly to follow his orders, propping the large wooden door to grant the Alpha his passage. “What of--”

“ _Anyone_ ,” Erwin repeated, snarling, that possessive tone finding it’s way to his voice once more. It wasn’t something he was exceptionally proud of, but he still marveled at its efficiency. If he couldn’t control it, it may as well come in handy.

The door fell shut behind them in a heavy slam, causing Levi to stir once more. But Erwin only held him tighter, his fingers now carding through that beautiful, dark hair. It was soft, like an Omega’s hair should be. And someone had taken the care to style it away from his face, showcasing his angular features, though it was a disappointment that the long braids were now wet and soiled with wine. Erwin made a mental note to make sure that Alexander would reap what he sewed. 

Erwin finally made it to his room, the large bed chamber located at the far end of the family’s wing. He laid Levi down on top of the cashmere duvet, hoping that he would be soothed by the soft texture. Once his head hit the goosedown pillow, Levi stirred, moving as if to pull the pillow closer, rubbing his cheek against it.

 _Is he… scenting it?_ The very notion made Erwin’s throat dry. This beautiful Omega man was clinging to his _Alpha_ scent, almost as if for comfort. The blonde pulled at the collar of his tunic, releasing a bated breath. That thought was entirely too much to bear.

He quickly turned, moving toward the hearth, eager to do anything to keep his hands busy and his mind occupied. He liked caring for his own space, building his own fires and drawing his own baths. He liked being self sufficient. Upon returning from training, Erwin insisted to his parents that he didn’t need any other attendants, apart from Mike. Though that was for his own reasons, as he wanted Mike by his side, always. But he also learned in the military to never trust anyone, and the more people around him, the greater chances of betrayal. The fewer eyes and ears he had on him during his most private moments, the better.

He kneeled before the stone fireplace, grabbing a piece of kindling, using the flintstone to ignite it. The wood roared to life as heat coursed through the stone confines, casting a warm glow over the room. Winter had touched every corner of the castle, bearing down in its bones, the ever-present chill all the more difficult to stave off now that it had lingered so long. But he hoped this fire would baffle the bleak temperature, and bring with it a way to thwart his unraveling senses. 

The burning cedar logs gave off a distinct smell that reminded him of the campfires that they burned while deep in the woods, out on scouting missions or patrol duties. It was usually he and Mike, or their friend Nile, occasionally accompanied by their senior, an older captain named Pixus. Being out in nature was effortless, and Erwin felt so at ease laid out beneath the stars, the countless, distant dots gracing the nearly endless blanket of black.

However, it was the nights when the moon was gone, hidden on the far side of the world, that Erwin felt lonely. He typically rather liked being by himself, left to write in his journal, or to read books of the world filled with detailed accounts from those who had traversed it. Or sometimes, he simply enjoyed existing in the magnificence of nature. 

But nighttime was different, and his Alpha instincts called for the warmth of an Omega, a small creature to hold and cradle, to complete the other half of him. He didn’t like feeling that way, that he was somehow never quite absolute, or totally whole, without the existence of another person. He fought the idealogy tooth and nail, but underneath the vast, inkwell sky, the moon lured him, pale and so small. In his travels, that particular celestial being was a constant companion, one that he would grow to miss should it dip behind the cover of clouds, or choose not to appear at all. 

And his chest tightened at the realization that he would miss this creature, should he disappear from his bed, this small, ravenette man that resembled the moon he had come to follow, this Omega with milk-white skin, and black, tousled hair - unbridled like the midnight sky. They had only been together mere moments and exchanged few words, but Erwin was drawn to him, like the lunar pull on the ocean’s current, it was magnetic, and so very beyond his control.

“Prince Erwin?” came a familiar voice, pulling him from his reverie. Erwin wasn’t sure how he ended up at the bedside, fingertips inches from touching those silken locks once more. He snapped his hand to himself, almost as if he had been bitten, cursing his body for moving without his instruction. 

He acted quickly, taking hurried yet lithe steps to answer the door. He was met with a red-faced Dr. Jaeger, his cheeks clearly flushed from the pace in which he came. Mike was right beside him, expression stoic, but his eyes searching. 

“Mike has reported that there was an incident?” the middle-aged doctor asked.

“Yes, please come in,” Erwin stepped aside, hand outstretched to usher the pair inside. Mike, as a habit, shut the door before standing firmly in front of it, large forearms folded authoritatively across his broad chest. “A servant was assaulted. I believe his name is Levi.”

“What in the blazes is he doing _here_?” the Beta doctor asked, quickly approaching the Omega man. His round spectacles were already lowered on his nose, ready to examine and scrutinize. He held in his right hand a leather bag, filled with only what Erwin could assume were medical instruments. 

“Erwin thought it would be wise to flee his party with a servant Omega in tow,” Mike added from his post, giving a little smirk. Erwin flashed him an incredulous look, but it did nothing to phase the taller Alpha.

“My Prince!” the doctor gasped, lips parted in surprise. “You brought an Omega to your private bed chambers?”

Running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, the young Alpha offered the room an indignant huff. “Wasn’t that the whole point of this antiquated affair?” he questioned tauntingly, clearly already at the end of his rope with the impromptu interview. 

The doctor, evidently sensing the prince’s hostility, turned back to his patient. He worked quietly, murmuring a few comments to himself. He undressed Levi’s torso, pushing the garment down as he used his first device - a cylindrical tube that he pressed to his ear, bringing the opposite end to Levi’s chest.

“His wrist was hurt too, doctor,” Erwin added from his place by the hearth. He didn’t want to hover over the physician or crowd him. And if Levi woke up, the last thing the young Alpha wanted was for him to be afraid or feel like he was being ambushed. 

“My Prince,” the Beta called from over his shoulder, eyes dark and beady, narrowed in apparent concentration. “I’m going to ask you and Mike to leave the room for a moment.”

This request struck something inside Erwin, and he felt himself bristle, the hairs on his neck standing up straight. “What?” he asked, voice gruff.

Mike took a step forward, catching his friend by the wrist. “Erwin, we need to do as he asks.”

Cerulean eyes scanned the room, attention flittering between the two conscious males. “Why?”

Dr. Jaeger sighed, pulling his glasses from his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly looked very tired and much older than he had before. In those three years since Erwin saw him last, he had aged considerably, his work as the royal medical examiner taking its toll. “There is something I need to confirm... I have a few suspicions, but I need to be certain.”

“What suspicions?” Erwin pressed further, but Mike’s vice grip only tightened.

“Erwin, let’s do as he says.”

He wanted to rip his arm away, demand answers, to get clarification. In his heart, he knew what answers the doctor was seeking, he was just too afraid to hear it aloud.

He growled but didn’t say another word, allowing himself to be dragged to the hallway. The corridor was quiet, almost hauntingly so. He was sure if he strained his ears hard enough, he could hear the string music and chatter from the party on the other side of the castle. However, after such an eventful evening, Erwin found himself grateful for the stillness, the silence reminiscent to the time he spent under the stars.

Mike knew better than to say anything. Erwin was good at talking, he was charismatic and witty, sharp as any blade. So when he sought the quiet, it was for good reason: he was deep in thought. The young Alpha paced, the soles of his leather boots making a soft padding noise with each step, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Mike stayed leaned up against the door, curious eyes keeping track while Erwin walked. 

“He’ll be alright,” Mike told him after a few painstaking moments of watching Erwin’s anxious canter. Erwin knew he was doing a real shit job of keeping his pheromones in check and that his tension was likely palpable. 

“How do you know?” the blonde asked, stopping in his tracks to meet his friend’s gaze.

The larger Alpha shrugged noncommittally, but commented, “I don’t know, he just looks tough.”

Erwin scoffed at that. “He’s tiny! And an Omega!”

Mike shook his head. “So? That doesn’t mean a damn thing and you know it.”

Erwin sucked a full bottom lip between his perfect teeth, mulling over his friend’s words. “He doesn’t look well.”

Before they could talk further, the door opened once more, Dr. Jaeger’s dark head peering out. “You may come back in.”

Erwin entered and immediately bolted to sit on the edge of the mattress, the bedding flexing beneath his added weight. The Omega still seemed asleep, though now it was evident he was undressed, his wine-soaked gown balled in a heap on the floor. Erwin tried to tell his instincts that it was likely due to a medical examination.

“Will he be alright?” the blonde prince asked, unable to remove his eyes from the slender body. The smaller man’s torso was extremely thin, the shell of his ribcage noticeable from beneath pallid skin, stark evidence of malnutrition. Dark blue bruises in the shape of handprints were pressed into his bare hips, the long, violet stretches left from fingers the only thing visible before the blanket covered him.

“He should be coming to soon, I think your scent overwhelmed him. He does have a pretty nasty sprain. That, and he’s exhausted and malnourished, by the looks of him.” The doctor paused a moment, taking a controlled breath before slipping his glasses back onto his face. “And there is some evidence of… forced entry.”

Erwin felt his blood boil at that comment, the scarlet liquid pumping through his veins like hot oil, burning like lamp kerosene. _Forced entry._ The idea made him sick. His lip quivered. “Is Alexander responsible?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Levi wouldn’t reek of that beta’s harsh scent, like rusted cast iron, if his half-brother weren’t responsible. 

“Evidence would point that way,” Dr. Yeager affirmed, giving a solemn nod.

“Why?” _Why?_ How could someone do such a thing?

“Alexander has several of them. His _attendants_ , he calls them, or so I’ve heard. That bastard does as he pleases,” Mike added from his place by the door.

At that moment, the figure on the bed stirred, a small whine leaving the petite Omega. Immediately, Erwin did everything in his power to shift the tide of his pheromones, rolling them over into something soothing and calm. The last thing he wanted was to startle the Omega further or worse, send him into a fit. 

“Where am I?” the young man asked through a parched throat, voice still laden with sleep. Had they been anywhere else or under a differnt circumstance, Erwin might have found his groggy tone endearing, even a little cute. 

Then the Omega made a move to sit up, and Erwin instinctually moved to place a reassuring hand in the center of his chest, a silent request for him to lie back down. The hollow quality of his clavicle made Erwin shiver, the alabaster skin balmy to his touch. What had Alexander done to this man? 

However, when a brazen, guttural noise drew from the Omega’s chapped lips, Erwin immediately pulled his hand away. He felt himself flush slightly, suddenly ashamed of his actions. He had laid a hand on the Omega without explicit consent, and for that, he felt remorseful. “You’re in my private chambers,” he explained, hoping to move past his mishap. “I am Erwin, the Second Prince and future Commander of Trost. Do you remember what happened?”

This time, when the young man propped himself up on an elbow, Erwin didn’t argue or make a motion for him to lie back down. He still seemed dazed, charcoal-colored eyes taking a moment to scan around the room. The Omega watched everything carefully, the taut muscles on his neck and shoulders cinched tight as he observed his surroundings. It was a survival tactic, likely a habit brought on from fighting for his life. Erwin recognized that same wounded look; it was the one animals wore in the wild, knowing they were cornered, soon to be devoured by an apex predator. 

“Sort of,” he answered finally, voice still hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Dr. Jaeger took a careful step forward, eyes locked to meet the Omega’s. “Do you belong to Prince Alexander?” Erwin detested the way the question was phrased, biting his tongue to keep quiet. _Belonged_ because this Omega wore a collar, and Alexander held the key.

The raven-haired man flinched at the question, looking immediately away. “He is my Master.”

The Alpha Prince did little to hide his disdain as hate rolled through him. Master? He wanted nothing more than to abolish such archaic belief systems. He had a retort on the edge of his lips, but Dr. Yeager held up his hand, effectively putting his protest to rest.

“My name is Grisha Yeager, and I serve as the physician to the palace. All Omegas, servants, or otherwise, are supposed to report to me once every three months for a check-up and a medical evaluation.” The doctor was keeping a professional air, as he always did. The room could have been on fire and the whole palace dying of the plague, and he wouldn’t appear shaken. “Are you named Levi?” The Omega boy gave a shallow nod, still unable to meet his eye. “How long have you been under Prince Alexander?”

“A year,” he whispered.

Dr. Jeager turned to Erwin then, eyes narrowed. “Prince Erwin, this man has never been brought to my care,” he informed the Alpha.

“What a fucking cunt,” Mike sneered from his position by the door. “He’s probably trying to knock this one up, too.” 

An ache manifested in Erwin’s bones, disturbed by how right his best friend probably was. “Levi?” he asked gently, trying to relax again, to keep his body language and scent in check. Levi only stared at him, dark eyes a bit cloudy, scrutinizing. Was he in shock? “Levi?” he repeated, trying to secure the man’s attention. “Does Alexander mistreat you?” Unable to govern his anger, an assertive growl curled his upper lip.

Levi kept quiet at that, his frail hands balling at the hem of the blanket. He seemed so far away at that moment, almost out of reach. He was, perhaps, the shell of a human, leftover remains of whatever he was before. And that realization shredded Erwin, cutting him to the core. If his flesh and blood were responsible for this, it was _his_ responsibility to fix it. Erwin was never one to throw a title around or think himself above another simply because of his status. Servants were a part of the castle, and an integral part of this society, no matter how much he detested it. However, that didn’t mean they could be treated like common farm animals. His horse was given more dignity and respect by the stablehands than his own brother provided this precious _human_.

He rose and met Grisha’s eye. The older man wasn’t short, but he suddenly looked very small next to Erwin, his Alpha presence made perfectly known when he stood at full height. He clapped the Beta on his shoulder, “I will need to have a discussion with my father. It would appear a few things have gotten out of hand in my absence.”

The doctor nodded, clearly in full agreement. He held out a jar, retrieving it from his leather bag. “I would recommend a hot bath with some lavender oil, it might help him sleep. Also, when he gets out, apply that balm to his wrist to get the inflammation to go down. His body is weak, so his healing will be slow, and it would be unfortunate and bit senseless if this were to cause irreparable damage.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Erwin stated sincerely, holding the jar close, motioning toward his chamber door.

As usual, Mike came armed with a quip. “Can you have a look at that fucker’s brain, too? I think Alexander has lost his marbles.”

The doctor brushed off his comment with a dismissive retort of his own, tipping his head in a goodbye. As he left, Mike’s face took on a knowing smirk. “Are you headed back to your party now, Prince?” 

Erwin shook off his comments, instructing him to return to the King and Queen and to cover for him because Erwin had no plans of leaving Levi, not tonight. It took a moment of convincing, but Mike finally obliged, following the path the doctor took only minutes before.

Once the chamber door shut for the final time, Erwin was painfully aware that he and Levi were alone in his room together, the Omega as naked as the day he was born. He held up his hands as a gesture of peace and solidarity, each movement fluid and calculated, as not to startle Levi. The young man’s eyes were already as round as saucers, owlish with anxiety. He looked as if he wanted to bolt, take off, maybe even fly. He probably would if he could, and the reason why wasn’t lost on Erwin.

“Levi,” Erwin began, making sure his voice stayed even and soothing, crouching next to the large bed. “I would like to draw you a bath if that is alright? The doctor said it would help, and I’ll have some food brought in as well if you’re hungry.”

He curled in on himself at that comment, making himself smaller; a true reaction to prey submitting to a predator. It appeared Levi had already accepted whatever he believed his fate to be. _Is this how he reacts to Alexander?_

Giving the kindest smile he could, “I will go draw it for you." Erwin returned to his full height. A large bathroom was attached to the bedroom suite, and Erwin went to work. He had brought in fresh water earlier in the day, leaving it in the porcelain washbasin. It took several trips, but Erwin was able to fill a few buckets and hang them over the fire, effectively warming the water inside.

The young prince didn’t say anything else to Levi the whole time but was acutely aware that his every move was being watched and monitored, scrutinized and studied. He worked diligently, hyper-focused on his task as to not let his thoughts drift to the idea of murdering his half-brother. He needed to talk to his father and get to the bottom of the issue. Erwin struggled to believe that the King was fully aware of what his first son was doing. 

“The water is hot,” the blonde Alpha stated, approaching the small Omega who was still curled up in bed. He had pulled the blanket completely around him, his teeth chattering from the chill despite the roaring hearth. 

“Do I have to walk across here naked?” he asked, eyeing the bathroom door behind Erwin.

“Oh, uh, no of course not!” the prince frantically shook his head. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on a garment that hung over the mirror. It was the Bordouex-colored robe he had worn earlier in the day while the royal tailor came in and showcased his various design choices. He grabbed it and then held it out for the Omega, turning his back while the smaller man slid it on. Erwin caught his scent once more as he dressed, that wafting, addicting smell of ocean spray, clean and refreshing, though it was tainted by fear and discord. 

After a moment, he turned around, finding the petite man completely engulfed by the borrowed garment. He still looked absolutely lovely, gray eyes hooded, the silk material pulled taut around his slender waist. The rich wine color of the gown made his features all the more prominent, accentuating his milky flesh and raven hair. “Just through here,” he motioned toward the bathroom, holding open the door.

Once inside, Erwin watched Levi’s face closely, his cheeks taking on a pink tone as the steamy air warmed him. And his gorgeous, moon-like eyes took everything in, almost as if he were stunned at the sight of the bathtub. “I can get in there?” he asked quietly, uncertain of himself.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded. “Of course you can.”

Levi looked up at him, then back to the tub.

“Oh, I will leave!” Blood rushed to the prince’s face, clearly flustered. “The bar of soap is there on the edge of the tub, and you can take as long as you need--”

“Will you stay?” Levi asked the question so quietly, he wasn’t sure if he heard it.

“Pardon?” Erwin blinked in disbelief.

Levi dipped a hand into the stilled water, the steam rising steadily from the surface. “I…” he kept his voice low, but Erwin caught the shift in his pheromones. He was no longer afraid, not like he had been before. But the air was laden with emotion, and just a bit of apprehension. “I don’t want to be in here alone.”

“Okay,” Erwin agreed, not sure where he found the nerve to respond to such a bold proposition. “I can stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I for sure stepped outside of my comfort zone by writing the same scene twice, only from two different viewpoints. I am sorry if that was frustrating for you, but I felt that their first interaction should provide both perspectives, as it was so poignant and is really going to set up the story. I promise things will have a bit more action from here and pick up the pace, but sometimes, it takes a hot minute to establish these things. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!!
> 
> Once more, thank you from the bottom of my Eruri infused heart for all of your comments, kudos, and love! It means the world to me!!
> 
> As always, a huge shout out to my dear, sweet friend [Meaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka)! She has been my rock in writing this piece, and I am so overjoyed to have her support. Please check out her awesome work. She just started a canon-compliant ABO, too, and it is sooo good!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://photogiraffe77.tumblr.com/), too!
> 
> Be well!!


	4. Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Thank you so much for all of your love, kudos, and kind words for the last few chapters! I am happy to bring you another chapter. Updates will probably come for this series about once a month, though may pick up as I gain momentum and the voice for this story. 
> 
> Shoutout to my girl Meaka for all of her kind words and encouragement in this series! See you at the bottom for more notes.

“Turn around, though,” Levi instructed, his voice heavy in his throat. Why did he invite this man, this  _ alpha _ , of all creatures, to stay while he was in the bath? The tiled room was already saturated with steam from the hot water, though what made it truly suffocating was this dominant alpha’s strong scent, rolling from him in unbridled waves.

And  _ God _ , did he smell divine. He smelled alive, laden with primal youth and virility, even without trying, like fertile, freshly-tilled earth. That musky, rich scent invaded Levi’s senses, leaving him a bit dazed, almost overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. He knew he should fight it, that beckoning, hungry call that stirred his heart as well as his loins, and gods, was he trying. It was just unfair, that face and physique paired with that potent layer of pheromones - Levi was certain it was a recipe that would lead to his demise. 

“Ah, of course,” the Prince said, a meager, yet still noticeable flush plaguing his cheeks, his features soft and boyish on his otherwise handsome face. He honored Levi’s request, quickly turning so his broad back was facing the omega instead. 

Levi hadn’t really had the time to admire the alpha prince when he had been laid up in bed. He had been too anxious, his instincts directing him to be wary and uneasy, causing the hair on his neck and arms to stand on end and his thoughts to race. He knew, in reality, that he would never be able to fight off the alpha prince, especially not if he also had an alpha attendant. And even if he tried and lived, it would have been a death sentence all the same. Which was exactly why he never put up too much of a fight with Alexander. To touch either of the Princes would be like signing his own execution orders.

But he didn’t really feel fear toward Erwin, not like he knew he should. The initial apprehension subsided quickly - the longer he watched Erwin, the more at ease he felt. The tall blonde moved with grace and elegance, his body language never threatening or intimidating, even though the first wave of his powerful scent had knocked Levi out, rendering him unconscious. His mother had told him stories of dominant alphas, those who possessed a quality to bring omegas and even lesser alphas to their knees with only the power of their pheromones, asserting a dominance that couldn’t be countered. Levi still wasn’t sure if it had been intentional, or if Erwin simply released his pheromones as reflex beckoned from his baser instincts, but either way - it had done its job. Levi wasn’t stupid, he knew, logically, that he should be terrified of being rendered incapacitated. But something in his gut told him that this alpha prince was different, and he had no choice other than to trust it.

As Levi removed his robe and lowered himself into the hot water, he kept his gaze fixed on Erwin, taking in every inch of the solid set of his shoulders and the hue of his blonde hair, made golden in the low candlelight. He tried (and failed) to stifle a sigh as he breached the surface of the water, the warmth touching his pale skin for the first time all winter. Slaves were allowed baths, but they were often very cold. It was only in the summer that their water was anything but frigid. 

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked, heavy voice ricocheting off of the porcelain in the room, the large bath chamber felt so much smaller when he spoke; it covered Levi better than any blanket.

“Yes,” he replied softly, sinking further down so the water touched the tip of his pointed chin. The vibration of his throat as he answered caused the surface to ripple softly, like a whisper to the water’s edge. It all felt so wonderful - the heat, the smells of both the lavender oil and Erwin’s distinct alpha scent, the rare luxury of bathing in such an ostentatious setting. It was like a dream.

“Would you like me to leave?” Erwin inquired, hands balled at his side. It wasn’t a violent gesture, Levi could tell. It appeared more like the tall alpha was nervous, the way his long fingers flexed and unflexed, or perhaps he was doing his best to practice self-control, a thought that simultaneously terrified and enthralled Levi. He bit his bottom lip and begged the slick he could feel pooling to not leak out anymore. The last thing he needed was for his obvious attraction toward the man to put either one of them in a compromising situation.

“Will you come take out my braids?” Though phrased as a question, it was commanding at its core, a fundamental request from omega to alpha. It was given without much thought to the consequences; the omega within him calling out for the alpha in the room. Gray eyes gauged the prince’s reaction, watching carefully as his shoulders flinched and he curled his hands even tighter. “I can’t take my hair down with my wrist the way it is,” he explained, noting Erwin’s hesitation, hoping to coax him forward with his justification. 

“Of course,” Erwin stated, turning around slowly. Levi felt a bit of disappointment in his chest when Erwin didn’t look at him. Not directly, at least. The oceanic blue orbs stayed fixed in front of him as if doing everything possible to avoid looking in the little omega’s direction.

The prince kneeled beside the tub, positioned so he was just in Levi’s peripheral, the captivating smell all the more pungent now that he was close. His earthy, rainfall scent clouded over the lavender oil in the bathwater. Deft fingers set to work; agile, but still so gentle, slowly taking out the brass stick pins, letting his raven hair fall loose. One by one, Erwin slowly unraveled each braid, never speaking, though the gentle ambiance of his breathing was soothing. When each strand was undone, Levi’s long, raven hair touched his shoulders, the tips dancing on the fringe of the water. 

“There is some wine in your hair. Dip down, and I’ll wash it for you.” 

Levi didn’t say a word, only obliged, sliding forward from the end of the tub, arms hugging his knees to his slender chest. He let Erwin guide him, one of those large, calloused hands supporting his narrow shoulder so he didn’t slip as he tipped back, black hair finally fully submerged. The water around him took on a pinkish hue as the red berry wine was rinsed away. 

Erwin took his time, taking the bar of soap and lathering it into Levi’s hair and scalp, once again being very delicate and detailed with his ministrations. Levi felt himself relax, closing his eyes, relishing in the way the tips of the alpha’s thick fingers massaged his head and neck, working the soap in.

“Your hair is very beautiful,” Erwin whispered, finally breaking the long, comfortable silence. “I haven’t seen many men with hair like yours.”

“Omega men are expected to keep their hair long,” Levi answered without opening his eyes. “It makes us more appealing.”

Erwin hummed, but it wasn’t necessarily in agreement. “I’m not so sure.”

Levi cracked a curious eye at that, finally catching Erwin’s gaze. The prince was positioned above him now, Levi still partially submerged into the water. The alpha’s blue eyes were darker than they were before, and the omega suspected that it wasn’t a trick of the light at all. Erwin's attention was locked on  _ him _ . The large hands in his hair stilled a moment, and it was as if all the breath had been stolen from his lungs and replaced with that pungent, captivating alpha scent.

“What do you mean by that?” Levi asked quietly, trembling, nerves suddenly burning, smoldering beneath his flesh. He could feel his resolve weakening with every passing heartbeat and he was suddenly hyper-aware of the gold collar around his neck and the way his scent gland throbbed beneath the wet metal. 

“I think you are beautiful enough that you could wear your hair however you pleased, and Alphas would still fall to their knees in reverence.” 

It was the kindest thing that anyone had ever said to Levi and it left him utterly baffled. Erwin took one of his stunningly large, calloused thumbs and brushed it over Levi’s bottom lip, the supple, pink skin quivering beneath the caress. It was the most gentle, affectionate touch the omega had ever been gifted, so much different from Alexander’s hands, the appendages that sought to deflower and ruin. 

He was looking up at the prince through wet, dark lashes, the bathwater clinging to his fluttering eyelids. Erwin was upside down, at least from his field of vision. He was the image of masculinity and alpha prowess, his features boasting an aquiline nose, full lips, profound cheekbones, and thick, blonde brows. Though Levi was an omega, he was still a man, and often longed for and wished that he could emulate such powerful qualities. He was small and could bear children, but that didn’t make him a woman. 

A heavy knock fell upon the bathroom door, startling them both. Erwin snapped upright while Levi pulled away, sloshing the water in the basin, some spilling out and over the rim and onto the tiles below. 

“My prince? Are you in there, too?” the voice sounded familiar, and Levi recognized the deep timbre of the other alpha that had been present in the room earlier. It was the blonde who had acted as the sentential.

“Yes,” came the Prince’s reply as he stood, clearly slightly flustered. Levi felt a twinge of pride at this realization - perhaps the prince was just as affected by him as he was by the prince. “I’ll be out in just a moment.”

///

Erwin cleared his throat and turned his back toward the omega, doing his damndest to slow the rapid roar of his heart. The blonde felt as if the vital organ would claw its way from his ribcage. It was foolish to come in here, to stay with the omega servant. He had never been near one in such close quarters, especially alone, and especially while the omega was nude. Erwin was no stranger to sex, partaking in pleasures with betas and even a few alphas back during training, all while disguising his identity and as a way to pass the time and blow off steam. However, he had never once felt the sort of exhilaration and electricity he had in the presence of the dark-haired Omega, with his smooth, svelte legs, alabaster skin, and mystifying, obsidian eyes. 

He was a stunning creature, through and through.

Erwin opened the door, cracking it to see his best friend standing just on the other side, an unamused look on his face. “What are you doing in there, Erwin?” he asked, voice only solidifying the prince’s suspicions: his attendant was less than impressed.

“He, uh.” Erwin felt his face warm as he stumbled over some kind of passable explanation. “He couldn’t wash his hair due to his injured hand.”

Mike clicked his tongue in disapproval, his green eyes flicking past Erwin’s broad shoulder. The prince gathered he couldn’t see much of the omega, but Erwin stepped into the threshold further, trying to serve as a shield. Levi’s privacy and modesty had been invaded enough for one night.

“Your mother and father are concerned,” Mike informed him, folding his long arms across his broad chest. “Just like I told you they’d be.”

He did nothing to hold in the sigh. Twenty-four years old, and he would never escape feeling remorse for causing his parents any sort of grief or disappointment. His allegiance lied more with them than it did to his title. “What did they say?”

“They didn’t believe that you weren’t feeling well and are worried that something bad happened.”

“Did you tell them anything?”

A scoff left the taller alpha’s lips, clearly offended. “Do you take me as a fool?” he asked, thin eyebrow arching on his forehead. “I value my life enough to know not to bring your father up to par on your idiocracy.”

“Some friend,” the prince teased, though there was no actual heat or indignation in his words. Mike was right - Leonard was a kind man at his core but could act a bit ruthless and hot-tempered if not approached properly with certain topics. His mother was usually there to soothe her husband using that sweet Omega scent. However, this time, Erwin doubted it would be enough. His mother was probably just as worried, and her scent would be riddled with her negative emotions as well.

“They want to see you, my lord,” Mike said plainly, though the flash in his light green eyes gave him away. “They’ll call up the doc next, and he will have zero diplomacy with them. He’s not even gonna try to cover for your ass and you know it.”

Erwin nodded, running a hand through his golden locks. “You’re right. I need to discuss a few things with my father regardless.” He paused a moment, thinking. He was still standing in the doorway, back facing Levi. “Can you stay here? Stand guard in my stead while I visit with my parents?”

Mike blinked slowly. “You want me to stay here with an  _ omega _ ?” He did absolutely nothing to filter his incredulous tone. 

“Please,” Erwin added for good measure. “I’ll help him out of the tub and send someone up here with food for him. Please, just watch the door. You can even sit outside of it, if you wish.” He sucked in a sharp breath, letting the next words roll through him. “I can’t let Alexander come anywhere near him again.”

Understanding seemed to wash over Mike then, his shoulders relaxing and his face softening. The large man always acted tough, showcasing brutish attributes and a gruff voice. However, Erwin knew better - Mike was a man with many layers. He didn’t serve Erwin because he  _ had _ to. The prince had offered him his freedom long ago, the choice that he could leave, go anywhere, do anything, and Erwin would fund it. That’s all he wanted for anyone - a choice. Mike denied this, though, even after Erwin forced him to take several days to think about it. This was before they left for training together. In fact, the statuesque alpha hadn’t even seemed to  _ consider _ it as a viable option.  _ “I will go where you go, my friend _ .” And that was his final answer.

“Alright,” Mike conceded. “I’ll make sure to keep him safe.”

“Thank you,” Erwin smiled softly, a look of relief touching his cerulean eyes. “Give us just a moment.”

Mike nodded once more, stepping away from the threshold and back into the main bed chamber as Erwin closed the door. He took a deep breath before turning back to Levi. The brunette was holding his knees to his chest, looking up at the prince with wide, dark eyes. He looked so small in that large basin, more like a child and less like a grown man. Erwin wasn’t sure how old Levi was, or if he could even properly guess. He knew that omegas’ appearances could be deceiving, even his own mother was often confused for a young maiden in the right company. Their beauty was amaranthine, creatures that were slow to age, resistant to the passage of time and it’s cloying hands. Levi was no exception - he was perhaps the loveliest omega Erwin had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

“Levi,” Erwin spoke calmly, lowering himself to a crouch beside the tub. “I must go to visit my parents and speak with them.”

Levi tucked his legs tighter to his chest before hiding his face in his knees. His pale, slender arms were crossed around them, holding himself firmly in place. Erwin didn’t miss the way his shoulders started to quake.

“Are you cold?” the prince asked, leaning forward, but fighting the desire to reach out and touch him. That was a bad idea, and least of all because of their secondary genders. Other than washing his hair, Levi had given him no explicit consent for physical contact, and in light of the way his half brother had treated the young Omega, Erwin knew better than to act so thoughtlessly. 

Levi shook his head, his dark hair falling like a curtain over his face. “No,” he replied, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse.

“Do you want to get out of the bath?”

“Are you going to tell your father about Alexander?”

The question threw Erwin off guard, stopping him briefly. Of course, he had planned on it - what Alexander was doing was atrocious; vile and disgusting, nothing like how a prince - hell, a proper human, should behave. Long gone were the old ways. Just because Levi served the second prince as a slave didn’t mean that the young omega was obligated to have sex with him. It was rape, clearly, and Alexander should be punished for it -  _ would  _ be, if Erwin had any say in the matter. 

“Yes, I am going to inform my father on some of the immoral and unjust behaviors that have been going on behind his back.” Erwin kept his gaze fixed on Levi’s face, hoping he might catch a glimpse of the boy’s expression through the dark curtain of his hair. “I won’t stand for this kind of conduct within my home, especially within my family.” He bit his tongue at that last word -  _ family _ . His entire life, Alexander treated Erwin as if he was the bane of his existence, a threat to his crown. Erwin never wanted the notoriety nor the responsibility. His strong moral compass pointed due north, almost begging him to reconsider his place within his lineage, but some small, selfish part of Erwin still burned - he longed for freedom, too. 

A hiccup wracked through Levi’s small body, the sound so pathetic and wrenching as it left his throat.  _ He is crying _ , Erwin realized, a sinking feeling dragging in his gut.  _ I have done something to make this poor boy cry. _

“P-please,” the omega cried softly, his words muffled against his skin. His plea was muted, though still sincere. Whatever Levi was feeling, it wasn’t good. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Blonde brows furrowed in confusion, pinching just above his eyes. “Do you not want me to speak to my father about what Alexander has done?”

“You  _ can’t _ !” Levi snapped his head around to face Erwin, the ferocity of the action catching the second prince off guard, forcing him to fall out of his crouch and onto his rump to the tile. “You don’t understand! He’ll--” Levi choked on a sob, fingers curling instinctively around his collar. Tears mixed with the water on his cheeks, the moisture running toward his pointed chin. “He’ll hurt Mikasa.”

Now the confusion was really setting in. “Mikasa?” he repeated the name, unsure of what to think. Who was that?

“My cousin,” Levi clarified, his voice losing some of its heat, replacing it with fear. “Please, I don’t want Alexander to hurt her. She is my only family.” In a move that startled Erwin further, Levi sat forward and brought his hands out and placed them on Erwin’s shoulders, ensuring his complete attention, not that it was necessary - the second prince wouldn’t dream of looking anywhere else. 

The makeup the omega had been wearing was running down his cheeks, blackening the tear tracks with the dark paint. The eyeliner had been so beautiful before, accentuating his slate irises. But now, it only brought further attention to his young, delicate features. “Here,” Erwin said calmly, wrapping each of his large hands around the thin wrists gripping his shoulders. He directed Levi’s hands back down, positioning so they rested the edge of the tub. 

Erwin had laid a fabric washcloth over the lip of the basin when he had first run the bath. Slowly, he dipped it into the water and brought back up to Levi’s face, carefully scrubbing away the smudged makeup. To Erwin’s relief, the Omega relaxed into the touch, allowing the second prince to rub small circles into his cheekbones, and then up and around his eyelids, grabbing onto the last of the makeup. “I promise you,” Erwin assured, speaking softly, “that nothing will happen to you or Mikasa. I must tell my father about what’s been happening in my absence.” Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand and placed the washcloth delicately in it. “Finish your bath, take all the time you need. I will have Mike stand guard in my room, and I will send someone else to fetch your cousin.” 

Levi regarded him through his dark lashes, eyes softer now - they didn’t seem to be cut from iron ore, not like that had been. They instead reminded Erwin of a rainy day, of a swelling storm, gray and heavy as it loomed over the sea. 

Levi was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Alright,” he conceded, absentmindedly squeezing the water from the washcloth. “Please don’t let anything happen to her.”

“I will send her here,” the prince promised, reaching out and smoothing down the wet locks that clung to the back of his slender neck, fingers barely grazing the gold collar. 

“You will?” The relief in his voice was almost palpable.

“Yes,” Erwin assured, moving to stand once more. “Please, just trust me.”

*

Never once had Erwin feared entering his parent’s chambers. The King and Queen were kind and loving parents, doting, and understanding. From the time he was a child, all the way into his adulthood, he felt as if he could open up and share anything with them. Despite their titles and their accomplishments, they were simply, at the end of the day, ‘mother and father’. 

But as he stood outside their door now, he was filled with something he didn’t recognize. It was anxiety, though small, still gnawing and insistent. They would be upset, that much was true. But would his father listen regarding Alexander? His mother certainly would, but he wasn’t her child. Alexander’s darkness had always been blatantly obvious to Queen Loralei. So why was it not to the King?

“Are you going in there?” asked the guard standing just a few yards away, acting as a sentential, hands folded dutifully across the front of his armor. He was perched beneath a torch, the flickering light casting shadows across his amused expression.

“You scared the shit out of me, Hannes,” Erwin breathed, pressing a hand to his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was startled - Hannes was always assigned to his parent’s door. He was an excellent watchman and guard, among other things, even serving as Erwin’s playmate (begrudgingly) a time or two in his youth. 

“They’re not as upset as you think they are,” the older man explained with a subtle shrug. 

“I bailed on my own selection ceremony,” the prince deadpanned, offering a skeptical side-eye.

“Well, I suppose that’s true…” Hannes started, pressing a thoughtful finger to his chin. “However, I think they know their son well enough that they understand that you don’t typically act irrationally. If you fled the ceremony, you likely had a just cause.”

Erwin felt his shoulders fall lax and some of the tension in his stomach uncoil. “You really think so?”

The older blonde gave a knowing smile. “Of course, my prince.”

“Erwin?” The Alpha snapped his head around at the sound of his name, the door to parents’ bedroom flying open. His mother stood at the entryway, her normally composed features looking somewhat unkempt. She just looked very…  _ tired _ . It was getting late, and the sounds of the party had long faded.

“Mother--”

“Sweetheart,” the queen sighed softly, reaching out to envelop her large son between her delicate arms. “I was so worried about you.”

Stunned, the blonde prince could only pat his mother’s back affectionately. “Why were you worried?”

“I just thought if you had run off like that, then something must have gone wrong.” She pulled out of the embrace, though kept her hands curled around her boy’s biceps. She looked up at him, eyes watery and thoughtful. “Is something wrong, darling? Is everything okay?”

Sighing, Erwin shook his head, then spared a sideways glance at Hannes, who gave him an encouraging nod. “Mother, we have to talk to father about Alexander.”

The queen released her grip and brought her hands to her side. “Yes,” she agreed, “I’m afraid that chat is long overdue.”

*

“So, who are you?” 

The blonde alpha sighed as he rubbed his hands together in front of the fire. He was tall with broad shoulders, but Levi didn’t regard him as handsome, not like how he saw Prince Erwin. This man had a thin mustache and a golden blonde goatee that traced his jawline. He smelled a bit musky, like pine trees. It was different from Erwin’s earth scent, though complimentary at the same time. 

“My name is Mike, I’m the prince’s attendant and advisor.”

“You don’t look like an attendant.” Levi knew his tone sounded a bit rude, but he really didn’t care. “Or an advisor.” This stately, formidable man didn’t look like any other attendants he had seen around the palace, which were typically young omegas or betas. And as far as advisors went, he looked much too young to be one of those. 

“Well I’m both,” he huffed in return, unamused by Levi’s response.

The omega only hummed, pulling the bedsheets up around him further. Erwin had assured him that Mike could be trusted and just to  _ stay put _ until he returned, but Levi couldn’t help having his doubts. His body was exhausted, feeling like he had gone through the wringer. First, the abuse Alexander had put him through earlier in the day in the pleasure chamber, followed immediately by the many trips around the palace hall with trays of food and drink that were exceptionally heavy, considering how malnourished and worn out he was. Then came Alexander’s public assault and then Erwin’s powerful pheromones that knocked him on his ass - it was a lot to handle. 

Someone had brought up food a while ago- fruit, meat, and bread as well as a bowl of warm broth. It rested on the table beside the bed, relatively untouched apart from a bite of fig. Levi’s stomach would remain in ropes until he had confirmation that Mikasa was alright.

“Prince Erwin is a man of his word,” the alpha spoke again, not turning back to face Levi.  _ He’s probably reading my distress pheromones. _ The warm firelight illuminated the alpha’s masculine features; he had a large nose and narrow green eyes. His expression was touched with a bit of fondness at the mention of the prince’s name. While they had probably been friends for a long time, Levi couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that swelled in his heart. He, too, wished to be close to the prince.

A knock resounded on the door then, and Mike immediately stiffened. He inhaled heavily through his nose and then furrowed his brow, not necessarily in concern, but more of confusion. “Dr. Yeager?” Mike muttered, taking long strides to cross the marble floor. He opened the door, but his body was too wide, Levi couldn’t see around him. The alpha let out a sound of surprise. “Eren?”

A male voice spoke up next. “Mike!” he sounded a tad nervous. “The prince asked me to bring her up here.”

“Shit, you smell just like your dad. I can’t tell you betas apart sometimes.”

Levi sat up and craned his neck. Who was at the door?

“This is Mikasa, she--”

“Mikasa!” Levi shot out of the bed then with zero regards for how weak his body was. He tossed the blankets off of him, bare feet pounding on the cold floor. “Mikasa!” he cried again, Mike stepping aside, revealing his cousin as well a dark-haired beta. Eren, he presumed, given the conversation. Levi thought he recognized the man from the party, but was too preoccupied with the confirmation that his younger cousin was indeed safe.

“Levi!” the girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Levi’s shoulders. She was a beta, and though a bit younger, was still taller than the small man. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispered into the pale skin of her neck. 

“Eren came and got me,” she explained, leaning away from the hug and gesturing toward the man to her right, a hint of adoration and gratitude in her voice. “He said the Prince sent him after me, upon your request.”

Levi keenly looked over the beta. He wasn’t small, though he certainly looked that way when standing next to Mike. He had bright, forest-green eyes and dark brown hair. “Who are you?” Levi asked, voice dark.

“My name is Eren Yeager,” he introduced himself, giving a soft smile. “I heard you met my father earlier.”

Levi only hummed, continuing to scrutinize the boy. The brunette omega took great pride in his ability to observe and read people. The two betas may have only just met, however, the look Mikasa was giving the green-eyed man spoke volumes and it displeased Levi greatly. 

“Eren is our palace bard,” Mike explained. “He is also the doctor’s son. He is loyal to the second prince.”

The bard nodded earnestly. “Of course I am! He is exceptionally kind and is a valiant fighter.” Something flashed across his emerald eyes then; it was a look of undeniable admiration and esteem. “He promised to train me in the courtyard in light of my efforts today.”

“Why would a bard need to fight?” Mike deadpanned, a scrutinizing pull to his lip. He reached down and ruffled the beta’s hair, much to his clear displeasure. “Just stick to singing your songs and announcing people, kid.”

“Hey!” Eren cried dejectedly, face heating up. “I can fight, too! Just watch!”

Mike scoffed, clearly amused. “Whatever you say, Eren.”

“Mikasa, come inside,” Levi instructed, latching onto her hand and gently pulling her toward the warm bed-chamber. “You need to eat.” 

His cousin nodded in quiet agreement. “Alright,” she stated. “Thank you, Eren.”

“Goodnight, Mikasa,” the boy waved, turning back toward the hallway. Mike shut the door with a displeased ‘tch’ noise, mumbling something about ‘damn youths’ under his breath.

“Levi, what are you doing in here?” his cousin asked, following him across the room. Her gray eyes, so much like his own, glanced around the impressive bed-chamber. It was immeasurably larger than anywhere they had ever slept. 

Levi skipped over her question, opting instead to ask one of his own. “Mikasa, you have to tell me. Did you see Alexander tonight?”

The young woman shook her head, following Levi’s lead and sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, I haven’t. I was in the kitchen and they said there was a ruckus concerning the two princes. However, they told us just to keep working. I was cleaning the pots when Eren came to find me.”

Ungovernable relief washed through Levi then, carding his fingers instinctively through his still-damp hair. “Oh thank the gods,” he breathed through a mighty exhale. He closed his eyes and tipped back, falling against the bedspread. 

“What is it, Levi?” Mikasa questioned, turning to lean over his cousin.

He cracked open an eye and allowed himself to smile for the first time in a very long time. “I just think that things…” he dared to say aloud, “might be okay after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the chapter title again... *evil laughs*
> 
> I know this has been a bit of a slow build so far, but I promise it will pick up more from here on out. It just takes me a bit to find momentum and a voice for each fic. However, I have big plans for this story, and I'm so grateful that you're along for the ride. Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! I appreciate all the love and feedback so far. (also, sorry, this was super self-indulgent to write Eruri and bathing, but also, not sorry lmao)
> 
> This fic is a gift for Meaka, but the *REAL* gift is the modern AU/reincarnation one-shot she wrote about Erwin gifting Levi a vacuum cleaner. You should read it - [Love Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106939) \- it's so freaking cute.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
